Como si fuera la primera vez
by Vegitta
Summary: Después de que Milk sufriera un trágico accidente,pierde la memoria, por lo cual no recuerda nada...ni a nadie. ¿Como reaccionara Goku? ¿Que hará para que Milk lo vuelva a ver con ojos de amor? ¿Milk responderá las suplicas de Gohan y Goku? Lean y descubranlo... COMPLETO
1. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Hola les deje un nuevo fanfic :) pero dejo en claro, está situada (más o menos) en los 3 años para que lleguen los androides (Es un UA ``Que hubiera pasado si…'' ¿Ok?)**

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_**Como si fuera la primera vez…**_

Milk se encontraba en la montaña Paoz como todos los días cocinando un buffet de 5 estrellas sin descansar…

Mientras tanto Goku estaba entrenando junto con Gohan en algún lugar lejos de ahí para así poder ser más fuertes de lo que ya eran y derrotar a aquellos androides que algún día llegarían a ponerle fin a aquella paz…lo que lamentaran unas horas después…

-Ya casi esta la comida, espero y regresen pronto…Gohan todavía tiene que seguir estudiando-Dijo Milk poniendo infinitos platos con comida sobre una larga y ancha mesa

Después de haber preparado infinidad de platillos y dejarlos listos en su larga y ancha mesa, Milk decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, cuando en su mente paso ``Por qué no dejarle unas tareas extras a Gohan, después de todo…para eso compro todos los libros y cuadernos'' pensó Milk dirigiéndose al cuarto de Gohan dispuesta en dejarle millones de tareas si así lo deseaba ella. Después de haberle dejado montañas de tarea a Gohan amenazando en caer, Milk se dirigió al pasillo para así poder bajar las escaleras y llamar a Goku y Gohan para que por fin vinieran a comer, fue en ese entonces cuando Milk no pudo ver aquel libro de ciencias tirado en el suelo, el cual hizo que Milk resbalara y callera violentamente por las escaleras recibiendo varios golpes en la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente y desangrada en el suelo…

15 Minutos después…

-Vaya papá ese entrenamiento nos servirá para poder derrotar a los androides-Dijo Gohan mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta de la casa

-Vaya…está cerrada-Dijo Gohan

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglo-Dijo Goku respirando hondo y

-¡MILK YA LLEGAMOS NOS PUEDES ABRIR LA PUERTA POR FAVOR!-Grito Goku tocando la puerta

-¡¿MAMÁ NOS PUEDES DEJAR PASAR?!-Grito Gohan

-¡MILK!-Grito Goku un tanto preocupado

-¡MILK SE QUE ESTAS MOLESTA PERO GOHAN Y YO YA TENEMOS HAMBRE!-Dijo Goku algo impaciente

-¿MAMÁ ESTAS AHI?-Dijo Gohan insinuando algo

-¡MILK NO TE ENOJES PORFAVOR!-Grito Goku un poco preocupado

-¿MILK ESTAS AHÍ?-Grito Goku preocupado y tocando cada vez más fuerte la puerta

-¡VOY A DERRUMBAR LA PUERTA MILK!-Amenazo Goku alarmado, cuando de una sola patada aquella puerta blanca salió disparada

-¡MILK!- -¡MAMÁ!-Dijeron los dos preocupados al ver a Milk desangrándose en el suelo

-¿MILK QUE TE PASO?-Pregunto Goku sacudiendo a Milk sin obtener respuesta

-¡MILK REACCIONA!-Dijo Goku agitándola

-¿GOHAN QUE HAGO?-Pregunto Goku cargando a Milk, al mismo tiempo que la sangre de esta escurriera en todo el brazo del Saiyajin

-¡ESTA SANGRANDO!-Dijo Goku alarmado

-¿¡QUE HAGO!?-Pregunto Goku alarmado

-PUES…PUES-Dijo Gohan quedando paralizado sin saber qué hacer, todos esos años de estudio sin descanso se fueron en un par de segundos…

-¡GOHAN DIME!-Exigió Goku con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡VAMOS CON UN MEDICO!-Dijo por fin Gohan

-¡VAMOS RAPIDO!-Dijo Goku saliendo de la casa de inmediato y empezando a volar hacia su destino… El hospital

Gohan y Goku habían quedado en shock en ese momento, Gohan pudo darse cuenta de que al parecer Milk había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Goku solo estaba alarmado por no haber podido reaccionar de una forma madura en ese momento…

Al haber llegado al hospital…

-¡RAPIDO UN MEDICO! ¡MI MUJER SE ESTA MURIENDO!-Grito Goku, el cual atrajo la atención de todas las personas, de inmediato los médicos se acercaron a Goku y tomaron a Milk para ponerla en una camilla y dirigirse a la sala de emergencias

-Milk-Dijo Goku mientras acompañaba a los doctores

-Lo lamento, pero no puede pasar a esta área-Dijo un médico deteniendo a Goku

-Pero…-Dijo Goku oponiéndose, cuando Gohan lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió a la sala de espera sin dirigirse la palabra

1 Hora después…

-Gohan… ¿por qué?-Pregunto Goku dejando caer dos lagrimas

-No lo sé papá…-Dijo Gohan dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas

-¿Tú crees que se salve?-Pregunto Goku con lágrimas en su rostro

-No digas eso papá…claro que estará bien…pronto estaremos otra vez todos juntos…y ella me mandara a hacer esas tareas…y a ti que te dirá los dos somos unos rebeldes…-Dijo Gohan con pocas esperanzas y recordando cómo fue todo en la mañana

*Flashback*

-¡Milk! ¡Gohan y yo iremos a entrenar un rato!-Dijo Goku bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con una Milk muy enojada

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mi Gohan se quedara aquí a ayudarme y a estudiar!-Dijo Milk poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-¡Pero Milk por favor!-Dijo Goku poniendo su cara más tierna

-¡No significa No!-Dijo Milk aun enojada

-¡Por favor mamá!-Dijo Gohan suplicándole a Milk

-Y te prometo que estudiare todo el día después de haber entrenado-Dijo Gohan

-¡No!-Dijo Milk

-_Bueno…debo admitir que es una buena propuesta…-pensó Milk_

-¡Por favor! ¡Si mami!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Ustedes dos son unos rebeldes!-Dijo Milk dándoles la espalda

-¡Por favor! ¡Estudiare toda la semana sin parar!-Dijo Gohan sin pensarlo

-Ump…está bien…-Dijo Milk volteándose para darles una cálida sonrisa a los dos

-¡Pero quiero que regresen temprano!-Dijo Milk

-¡Si!-Dijeron los dos mientras salían de la casa sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado…

*Fin del Flashback*

-Si tan solo la hubiera obedecido en ese momento…ella no estaría aquí…-Dijo Gohan dejando caer unas lagrimas

-No fue tu culpa Gohan…-Dijo Goku para tratar de animarlo

-¡No! Si fue mi culpa…si yo no me hubiera ido a entrenar, yo la hubiera ayudado y no estaría aquí-Dijo Gohan desatando en llanto

-No…no es así…-Dijo Goku

Goku y Gohan se quedaron en aquella sala de espera hasta el anochecer, estaban sentados con un incómodo silencio rodeados de personas desconocidas…Miraron como muchas personas iban felices junto con sus familiares saliendo del hospital, otras como sufrían al dejar ir a un ser querido y otras que solamente venían de visita y traían regalos en sus manos. Goku tuvo que llenar un formulario sobre la información de Milk el cual también tuvo que participar forzosamente Gohan ya que Goku no sabía algunas cosas sobre Milk y que solo Gohan sabía ya que algún día Milk se las dijo. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Goku y Gohan fueron unas de las pocas personas que quedaron ahí junto con las enfermeras y algunos doctores que pasan por los pasillos…

1:20 am…

-Familiares de la señorita Ox-Milk…-Dijo un doctor enfrente de las pocas personas que quedaban en la sala

-Nosotros…-Dijo Goku mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto con Gohan

**Tal vez piensen `` ¡Que latosa es esta Vegitta que siempre está subiendo fanfics!'' Jeje. Bueno pensé en hacer este fanfic hace unos días, este fic tendrá humor, pero creo que en los capítulos siguientes, no tendrá demasiado humor como en mis otros fanfics, este fic tendrá mezcla de tristeza y dolor al igual que alegría, romancé y humor :D. Hasta el siguiente capítulo…**

**PD: Espero actualizar pronto,mientras…Dejen sus maravillosos reviews -w-**

**PD 2:Si son quejas porfas! Que sean constructivas :D **


	2. La perdida de memoria

-Lo lamento mucho…-

-¿Que ha pasado doctor?-Dijo Goku casi desmayándose

-Al parecer la señorita Milk puede tener un caso de amnesia retrógrada-Dijo el doctor

-…-

-En pocas palabras…la señorita Milk no recuerda nada de su pasado ni lo recordara, a eso se le llama un caso de amnesia retrógrada- Explico el doctor

-Entonces…no sabrá quien soy…-Dijo Goku impactado

-Así es…-Dijo el Doctor

-Podemos pasar a verla…-Dijo Goku

-No se lo recomiendo…pero si quiere usted puede pasar…-Dijo el Doctor

-Yo también puedo verla-Dijo Gohan interviniendo

-Si-Dijo el doctor

Una vez en la habitación numero 19…

-Mamá…-Dijo Gohan abrazándola levemente

-Ten cuidado Gohan…-Dijo Goku entrando a la habitación

-Si papá…-Dijo Gohan alejándose de Milk y admirando su belleza por unos momentos al igual que Goku

Jamás en la vida Goku y Gohan tuvieron que ver a Milk herida y menos en un hospital, solo aquella vez que nació Gohan pero esa fue la única ocasión en que Milk tuvo que estar en un hospital.

``Como le diremos todo a Milk… ¿Acaso me creerá? ya que para ella yo soy un completo extraño'' Pensó Goku, mientras Milk abría sus ojos poco a poco…

-Milk…-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Milk mientras trataba de ver mejor las cosas

-¿Dónde estoy?… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Milk asustada mientras se arrinconaba hasta quedar sentada

-No Milk…no te asustes…somos Goku y Gohan… ¿nos recuerdas?-Dijo Goku, Milk solo negó con la cabeza

-Yo soy Gohan…tu hijo…-Dijo Gohan acercándose un poco a la cama

-Yo no tengo hijos…-Dijo Milk confundida

-Claro que si Milk-Dijo Goku tomando la mano de Milk

-Yo soy tu esposo Goku…-Dijo Goku

-Pero yo no los conozco…además yo no me llamo Milk…-Dijo Milk

-Si eres Milk, además de que Gohan y yo somos tu familia junto con tu padre-Dijo Goku

-No los conozco entiende…-Dijo Milk quitando la mano de Goku

-Quiero que te vayas-Dijo Milk asustada

-Pero…-

-¡Vete!-Dijo Milk espantada y enojada mientras sujetaba fuertemente una almohada

-Está bien…-Dijo Goku saliendo de la habitación dejando a Milk y a Gohan solos

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Pregunto inocentemente Gohan

-No…-Dijo Milk

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Gohan

-Si…-Contesto mientras se cubría con la almohada

-Quiero que me digas donde estoy-Dijo Milk aun con la almohada en la cara dejando ver solamente sus ojos

-Estas en un hospital-Contesto Gohan tomando una silla y sentándose en ella

-¿Que es un hospital?-Pregunto Milk bajando la almohada

-Un hospital es un lugar donde las personas vienen cuando están heridas-Dijo Gohan

-¿Quién es Milk?-Pregunto Milk

-Tú eres Milk-Dijo Gohan

-¿Yo me llamo así?-Pregunto Milk

-Si-Dijo Gohan

-¿Y quién eres tú?-Pregunto Milk

``Sera mejor no decirle nada y empezar desde el inicio para no confundirla''Pensó Gohan

-Yo soy Gohan…-Dijo Gohan

-¿Y quién era el que se fue?-Dijo Milk

-Él es Goku…mi papá-Dijo Gohan

-Bueno… ¡muchos gusto Gohan!-Dijo Milk alegre extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto Milk-Dijo Gohan feliz aceptando su cordial saludo

Fuera del hospital…

Goku se encontraba solo sentado en la acera de la calle…no tenía las mismas ganas de vivir ni de luchar como hace unos días, jamás en su vida había experimentado un sentimiento así…era algo nuevo para él,… no se sentía bien. ¿Acaso ese es el sentimiento que todos llaman tristeza? Él no sabía lo que era…miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente…cuando conoció a Milk, las citas que tuvo con ella, cuando la miro en el torneo de las artes marciales, cuando le pidió matrimonio ese mismo dia,el día que se casaron, cuando nació Gohan y su ultimo recuerdo más reciente…esa mañana. Todo hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiese ido a entrenar, puedo haberlo hecho otro día, pero lamentablemente no lo hizo…

-Porque no la obedecí…-Susurro Goku

El silencio rondaba por las calles, todo era oscuridad…para Goku ya no había esperanzas, Milk era la razón de su vivir, la razón de su sonrisa…ya nada iba a ser igual si ella no estaba. Hasta el momento Milk lo odiaba…o eso era lo que pensaba Goku

``Sin Milk ya no voy a ser el mismo, ella era mi todo, sin ella ya no hay razón para vivir…ella me odia y no sé lo que hare para recuperar su amor, no me gusta este sentimiento nuevo… ¿Acaso este es el sentimiento que se llama tristeza? El sentimiento que tanto me contaba Milk…No me gusta, no quiero sentirlo nunca… ¿Ahora que hare?''Pensó Goku

-¿Que hare para recuperar su amor?-Se preguntó Goku en voz alta

-¿QUE HARE?-Grito Goku al cielo derramando varias lagrimas…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Había pasado una semana desde que Milk sufrió aquel accidente, Goku ya no tenía ánimos para entrenar, ni si quiera para sonreír como siempre lo hacia. Gohan iba cada día con Milk tanto para verla como para enseñarle cosas nuevas las cuales hace unos días ella misma le explicaba, Goku no salía de su habitación más que para darle de comer a Gohan y para alimentarse a sí mismo. Ya no comía desesperadamente como antes ahora solo bebía un poco de agua y una que otra fruta que se encontraba en la cocina. Con el paso de los días parecía que el Ki de Goku disminuía sin tener razón alguna.

Kame House 1:30 pm…

-De echo… ¿alguien ha visto a Goku?-Pregunto Yamcha tomando lugar en el sillón junto con Krilin

-Bueno…hemos ido a entrenar con Gohan, pero a Goku no lo hemos visto ¿cierto Ten?-Dijo Chaoz

-Así es, al parecer Goku está entrenando por su lado-Dijo Ten

-Ah…Yo he ido a la montaña Paoz pero ni si quiera Milk me recibe…-Dijo Krilin

-Tal vez no estén…o Goku está entrenado en alguna parte y Milk se fue con su padre junto con Gohan-Dijo Yamcha

-No lo creo…hace una semana que no sé nada de él…ni de Gohan, ni Milk-Dijo Krilin pensando

-No se preocupen muchachos, debe de estar atendiendo algún asunto importante-Dijo el maestro Roshi mirando como Launch limpiaba algunos muebles

-Es cierto… pero bueno ¿porque no vamos a ayudarlo si es que es un asunto importante? O también lo podemos ayudar si está entrenado, así aprovechamos la oportunidad y le decimos que nos enseñe alguna técnica que haya aprendido o creado…-Dijo Krilin

-No lo sé… ¿qué tal si es muy importante y se ha alejado de todos para que nadie lo moleste mientras lo hace?-Pregunto Yamcha

-Yamcha tiene razón tal vez no quiere que lo interrumpamos –Dijo Ten

-Bueno…yo iré por lo menos a saludarlo y si me dice que está muy ocupado me voy y les informo a ustedes para que no lo interrumpamos-Dijo Krilin saliendo de Kame-House

-¡Adiós los veo luego!-Dijo Krilin volando en dirección a la montaña Paoz

-¡Adiós!-Dijeron todos

**Jo Jo ¡¿los asuste?! ¿Pensaron que Milk iba a morir? ¡Pues no! ¡Ella es la principal protagonista en este fic! Lamento no haber subido el capítulo 2 y que este muy mal echo…pero he aquí mi motivo…**

**¡VISITAS!: ¡¿Qué clase de visitas?! Bueno, ¡****PRIMOS!**** Hace años que no los veía y decidieron venir a visitarnos, por eso me dedique a estar con ellos y descansar un poco…espero y no les haya molestado mucho… tardare en subir los fics ya que mis ``PRIMITOS'' quieren pasar tiempo de calidad con su primita menor -.-…Pero lo bueno es que por lo menos ven Dragon Ball conmigo XD Los veo en el siguiente fic. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**PD: Mis amigables, adorables, educadas y hermosas visitas les mandan muchos saludos y abrazos… (¡HELP! S.O.S)**


	3. ¿Krilin?

Montaña Paoz 1:38 pm…

-¡GOKU! –Grito Krilin

-¡MILK GOHAN!-Grito aun mas fuerte

-¿¡ESTAN AHÍ!?-Pregunto Krilin tocando la puerta, mientras esta se abría

-La puerta está abierta…-Dijo Krilin

`` ¡Algo malo les debió de haber pasado!'' pensó Krilin entrando sigilosamente a la casa que estaba a oscuras

-¡Goku!…-Susurro

-¡Milk!…-Susurro de nuevo mientras se adentraba cuidadosamente a la cocina

-¡Vine a rescatarlos!…-Susurro entrando a la cocina mientras se daba cuenta que no había nadie

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Se preguntó a si mismo mientras caminaba más tranquilo en dirección a las escaleras cuando solo noto manchas de sangre en la madera

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!…-Susurro lo más fuerte que pudo, claro tratando de que el ``enemigo'' no lo descubriera mientras el subía cuidadosamente las escaleras

-¿Gohan?…-Pregunto Krilin mientras veía que no había nadie en el pasillo

-¿Que habrá pasado aquí?-Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Gohan

-¿Gohan?-Pregunto entrando a la habitación de Gohan, la cual estaba completamente iluminada y limpia, era muy distinta a todo lo que había visto en la sala, la cocina, las escaleras y el pasillo

-Aquí no hay nada…-Se dijo a si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la habitación de Goku y Milk

-Goku…Milk…-Dijo Krilin mientras abría la puerta lentamente y dejaba ver a un Goku recostado dándole la espalda

-Largo…-Dijo Goku serio y con la voz firme

-¿Goku?-Dijo Krilin abriendo completamente la puerta

-Largo…-Repitió mientras dejaba ver cómo le mostraba su mano a Krilin sin necesidad de voltear

-Goku… ¿qué te pasa?-Pregunto Krilin mientras una ráfaga de Ki se dirigía a el

-¡HE DICHO LARGO!-Dijo Goku mientras Krilin admiraba el enorme agujero que hizo Goku

-¡¿Qué te pasa Goku?!-Dijo Krilin caminando hacia el

-¡LARGATE KRILIN NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!-Dijo Goku

-¡No me iré hasta saber qué te pasa!-Dijo Krilin

-¡He dicho LARGATE!-Dijo Goku sentándose en la cama y lanzándole miles de ráfagas de Ki las que con dificultad Krilin esquivo, se veía notablemente que Goku estaba llorando ya que miles de lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-¡No te quiero hacer daño Goku! ¡Solo dime que te pasa yo te puedo ayudar!-Dijo Krilin mientras Goku se detenía

-Solo vete…-Dijo Goku sin ánimos y derramando lagrimas

-Quiero estar solo…-Dijo Goku mirando fijamente a Krilin mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Por favor…dime que te pasa amigo…-Dijo Krilin acercándose a el cuidadosamente

-No te interesa…-Dijo Goku recostándose y dándole la espalda a Krilin

-Si me interesa Goku… estas muy mal, necesito saber qué te pasa-Dijo Krilin

-Milk…-Dijo Goku

-¿Qué le pasa a Milk?-Pregunto Krilin

-No recuerda quien soy…-Susurro Goku

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo puede pasar eso?!-Pregunto Krilin asombrado

-Perdió la memoria…-Dijo Goku derramando varias lagrimas

-¿Y como esta?-Pregunto Krilin alarmado

-Está bien… -Dijo Goku deprimido

-¿Necesitas algo Goku? Cualquier cosa…solo pídelo-Dijo Krilin

-No puedes ayudarme Krilin…-Dijo Goku

-Claro que si Goku… ¡solo dímelo!-Dijo Krilin

-No hay nada que hacer ni nada que decir…Milk ya no me recuerda…ya no me ama-Dijo Goku

-Yo te ayudare a que te recuerde Goku…-Dijo Krilin

-No puedes…-Dijo Goku

-Bueno… ¡haremos que se vuelva a enamorar de ti!-Dijo Krilin tratando de animarlo

-Ella me odia…-Dijo Goku sujetándose de las sabanas

-Tal vez te odie en este momento… ¡pero haremos lo imposible para que te vuelva a conocer y se enamore de ti!-Dijo Krilin

-No lo creo Krilin…-Dijo Goku

-¡No digas eso! ¡Debes de tener fe!-Dijo Krilin

-No lo sé… ¿y si me rechaza?-Pregunto Goku aun llorando

-¡Ja! ¡Milk no te rechazaría!-Dijo Krilin

-¿Tú crees eso?-Pregunto Goku con pequeñas esperanzas

-Claro que si… Y yo te ayudare-Dijo Krilin

Kame-House…

-Krilin ha tardado demasiado…-Comento Yamcha

-Debió de haberse quedado entretenido con Goku, de seguro ya se fueron a entrenar sin nosotros…-Dijo Ten divertido

-Eso espero…-Dijo Yamcha

Había pasado más de una hora, Goku y Krilin se quedaron conversando, Krilin trataba de animarlo y Goku…Goku trataba de recibir y analizar las palabras de Krilin para tomar fuerzas…

Habitación 19 del hospital…

-Entonces yo soy Milk y vivo en un castillo con mi papá-Dijo Milk

-Así es-Dijo Gohan feliz

-¿Y dónde está mi papá?-Pregunto Milk

-Él está en el castillo… ¡pero si quieres lo traigo para que lo conozcas!-Dijo Gohan

-Mañana-Dijo Milk sonriente cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto tomando la almohada y ocultándose atrás de ella

-Soy Krilin, un amigo tuyo, vine a verte-Dijo Krilin

-Pasa…-Dijo Milk desconfiando de el

-Hola Milk-Dijo Krilin alegre

-Hola…-Dijo aun oculta detrás de la almohada

-No te asustes Milk, no es mi intención asustarte-Dijo Krilin

-Bueno…-Dijo Milk bajando la almohada

-¿Quién es el Gohan?-Pregunto Milk mirando a Gohan

-Él es Krilin, un amigo de mi papá, además de que también es tu amigo-Dijo Gohan

-Si ese soy yo…-Dijo Krilin

-Mucho gusto Krilin-Dijo Milk extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto Milk-Dijo Krilin correspondiendo a su cordial saludo

-¿Dime has escuchado de mi amigo Goku?-Pregunto Krilin

-Sí, ¿es el papá de Gohan verdad?-Dijo Milk sonriente

-Exacto ¿No lo quisieras conocer?-Dijo Krilin

-Está bien…-Dijo Milk sin sospechar

-¡Goku!-Grito Krilin

Goku entro a la habitación desanimado sin que Milk lo pudiera reconocer

-Hola…-Dijo Milk

-…Hola…-Dijo Goku dejándose ver

-Tu…-Dijo Milk mirándolo bien, Goku solo agacho su cabeza de nuevo

-¡Otra vez tú!-Dijo Milk cubriéndose con la almohada

-No por favor no…-Dijo Goku agitando sus manos

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Dijo Milk

-Solo quiero hablar…-Dijo Goku…

**¡Hola! Ya les traje el tercer capítulo… ¿les gusto? Bueno lamento haberlo hecho demasiado corto, pero es que no me da tiempo de escribir…todo el tiempo que paso con mis primos me quita el tiempo XD Pero tratare de hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo. :D Espero sus comentarios ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. La visita

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir…-Dijo Gohan

-¡Te veremos mañana!-Dijeron Gohan y Krilin saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-Pues dime de una vez… ¿de qué me quieres hablar?-Dijo Milk cubriéndose con la almohada

-Del pasado…-Dijo Goku cabizbaja

-¿El pasado?-Pregunto Milk

-Si…-Le respondió Goku

-¿Que es pasado?-Le pregunto Milk dejando ver su cara

-El pasado…es lo que ya paso, lo que ya no se puede a volver a hacer…nunca más…-Dijo Goku mirándola a los ojos

-Entonces…dime-Dijo Milk bajando la almohada por completo

-Bueno…primero discúlpame si te asuste hace unos instantes al igual que cuando conociste a Gohan…-Dijo Goku

-Está bien…-Dijo Milk

-Bueno…después…venía a decirte…-Dijo Goku siendo interrumpido por una enfermera

-Disculpe…pero la hora de la visita ya ha acabado-Dijo la enfermera

-Está bien…enseguida salgo-Dijo Goku levantándose de su silla

-Espera…-Dijo Milk deteniéndolo

-¡Yo soy Milk!-Dijo Milk estirando su brazo

-Yo…yo…soy Son Goku-Dijo Goku mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno… ¡te veo mañana Son Goku!-Dijo Milk despidiéndose

-Adiós Milk…-Dijo Goku más animado que antes saliendo de la habitación

-Se despidió de mi…-Susurro para sí mismo

Fuera del hospital…

-¿Krilin tú crees que mi mamá vuelva a querer a mi papá?-Pregunto Gohan sentado en la acera fría

-No lo sé…pero tenemos que apoyar a tu papá, él ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesitamos ahora nos toca a nosotros estar ahí para el…-Dijo Krilin

-Hola…-Dijo una voz un poco más alegre detrás de ellos

-¿Goku?- -¿Papá?- Preguntaron los dos extrañados

-Ya regrese…-Dijo Goku un poco deprimido

-¿Y cómo te fue?-Pregunto Krilin mientras Goku se sentaba en medio de Gohan y Krilin

-Bueno…creo que he obtenido su confianza…-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Eso es todo Goku! ¡Sabíamos que lo lograrías!-Dijo Krilin dándole unas palmaditas

-Pues…Gracias-Dijo Goku

-¡Nosotros te vamos a ayudar papá!-Dijo Gohan

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Goku aún más feliz

-¡Claro!-Dijeron Gohan y Krilin al mismo tiempo

-¡Yo soy un experto con las mujeres! Y te daré unos consejos para que Milk se vuelva a enamorar de ti-Dijo Krilin

-Bueno…Milk me dijo que mañana me vería y tal vez pueda aprovechar esa oportunidad para que se vuelva a enamorar de mi-Dijo Goku un poco más sonriente

-¡Ese es mi papá! Debemos de planear una estrategia… ¡vamos a casa y ahí la organizamos!-Dijo Gohan levantándose de la acera

-¡Me parece una estupenda idea!-Dijo Krilin

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Goku volando en dirección a su hogar

Montaña Paoz 3:06 am

-¡No entendí nada! ¡Repítemelo otra vez Gohan!-Dijo Goku recargándose en la mesa

-¡Es muy simple papá! Mira…mañana tienes que ir a comprar todas las cosas que a mamá le gustan y dárselas cuando llegues al hospital…-

-¡Después le dices cosas muy románticas y PUM! ¡Listo! ¡Tienes a una Milk rendida a tus pies!-Termino Krilin

-Bueno pero… ¡yo no sé qué cosas le gustan a Milk!-Dijo Goku

-¿¡Has vivido con Milk mas de 10 años y no sabes cuáles son sus gustos!?-Dijo Krilin

-Emm…si-Dijo Goku algo apenado

-Bueno en eso hubieras empezado…yo sé una que otra cosa que a mama le guste-Dijo Gohan

-¿Y cuáles son?-Pregunto Goku

-Bueno…que yo sepa le encantan las rosas, los chocolates, los globos, que yo estudie y… bueno tal vez si sacamos unas cosas que mamá tenga guardadas recordemos algo o ella recuerde algo ¿no creen?-Dijo Gohan mientras los demás caían al estilo anime

-Bueno…no es mala idea, ¡vamos a sacar unas cuantas cosas!-Dijo Krilin

Después de casi dos horas de buscar varias cosas en el armario y en el cuarto de Milk, encontraron unas cajas muy importantes que eran: ``Mi infancia'' ``Mi boda'' ``Goku'' ``Gohan'' Y ``Recuerdos Importantes''.Esa última caja fue la que más causo curiosidad en los muchachos, primero abrieron la caja que decía ``Mi Infancia'' la cual tenía como contenido su ropa de cuando era niña, unas fotos abrazada de su padre y unas cuantas fotos de cuando era una bebe, después abrieron la caja que decía ``Mi Boda'' La cual contenía su vestido de bodas, unos cuantos regalos de parte de sus amigos y familiares y una fotografía con todos los invitados y familiares que estuvieron presentes en la boda. La tercera caja que decía ``Goku'' Contenía el traje de bodas que utilizo Goku, unas cuantas fotografías de el cuando era pequeño, su traje de entrenamiento de cuando era niño y sus zapatos. La cuarta caja que era ``Gohan'' contenía su gorrito y su vestimenta de cuando era bebe, la vestimenta que uso en el viaje a Namek, la otra con la cual había luchado contra los Saiyajin, la armadura que le dio Vegeta en el viaje a Namek y muchas, muchas fotografías de él junto con Milk, Goku y su abuelo. Y por último la caja que decía ``Recuerdos Importantes'' era la que contenía cuadernos usados de Gohan y fotografías, demasiadas fotografías pero las más importantes eran la de su boda, cuando Gohan nacio,cuando Goku y Milk eran apenas unos niños, cuando Goku entrenaba con el maestro Roshi, Gohan con su traje para ir a Namek, cuando regreso de Namek, después de la batalla contra los Saiyajin, una cuando Goku Milk y Gohan estaban juntos y algo muy especial para ella, lo que tenía un gran valor sentimental…una foto de cuando ella era una bebe en manos de su madre y su padre.

-¿Papá ella era mi abuelita?-Pregunto Gohan tomando la imagen de Milk y sus abuelos

-Creo que si…Milk me hablo sobre ella-Dijo Goku

-Era muy bonita-Agrego Krilin

-¡Todas estas fotos servirán para contarle a Milk nuestras aventuras!-Dijo Goku tomando todas las fotos y poniéndolas en una caja donde apenas cabían.

-Sera una excelente idea…-Dijo Gohan

_``Todavía me acuerdo de todas estas fotografías y el día en que las tomamos…incluyendo aquella de cuando yo era chiquito jugando con…con… ¡LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON!'' _Pensó Gohan

-¡Papá! ¿¡Porque no utilizamos las esferas del Dragon para que mi mamá se cure!?-Dijo Gohan emocionado

-No podemos…-Dijo Krilin rompiendo las ilusiones de Gohan y Goku

-¿Porque no?-Preguntaron los 2 Son

-Bulma las utilizo para un experimento…-Dijo Krilin con cara de fastidio

-Que lastima… ahora tenemos que organizar todo esto para poder mostrárselo mañana-Dijo Goku

-Querrás decir hoy, son las 5:47 am y no hemos dormido nada-Dijo Krilin

-Pero valdrá la pena…-Dijo Goku tomando delicadamente la foto de su boda

9:45 am

-¡Corre Goku ya deberíamos de estar en el hospital!-Dijo Krilin comiendo lo más rápido que podía

-¡Lo sé! ¡No me apresures!-Dijo Goku tomando miles de cajas

-¡Ya estoy listo vámonos!-Dijo Gohan saliendo de la casa y empezando a volar en dirección al hospital

-¡Espérame!-Grito Goku dejando a Krilin

-¡Hey esperen!-Dijo Krilin cerrando la puerta y empezando a volar para seguirlos

Una vez en el hospital…

Habitación numero 19

¡Toc Toc!

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Milk ocultándose detrás de la almohada

-Somos nosotros,Gohan,Krilin y…y Son Goku-Dijo Gohan

-¡Pasen!-Dijo Milk bajando la almohada y dejando ver una enorme sonrisa mientras nuestros guerreros pasaban

-¡Hola Milk!-Dijon Krilin

-¡Hola Krilin!-Dijo Milk

-¡Te traje unos chocolates!-Dijo Krilin entregándoselos

-¡Gracias Krilin!-Dijo Milk volteando a ver a Gohan

-¿Que son chocolates Gohan?-Pregunto en susurro

-El chocolate es un alimento que sabe muy rico-Dijo Gohan

-¡Oh gracias!-Dijo Milk

-¡Y yo te traje unas flores!-Dijo Gohan dándole unas rosas

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Milk oliéndolas

-¡Huelen muy rico!-Dijo feliz mientras se veía en la puerta una persona con varias cajas que no le dejaban ver la cara

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Pregunto Milk alarmada tomando el brazo de Gohan

-¿Él es Son Goku lo recuerdas?-Pregunto Gohan

-¡Él no es Son Goku!-Dijo Milk abrazándose del brazo de Gohan

-Si lo es, lo que pasa es que tiene unas cuantas cajas encima-Dijo Gohan

-¡Alguien que me pueda ayudar por favor!-Dijo Goku mientras las cajas se tambaleaban

-¡GOKU!-Dijo Krilin ayudándole con unas cajas dejando ver su cara

-Gracias Krilin-Dijo Goku mientras ponía las cajas en el suelo al igual que Krilin y sostenía unos globos

-¡Son Goku!-

**¡Holis! ¡Ya regrese! ¡Leí sus comentarios y me pusieron Super feliz! Así que publique este capítulo, como ya se dieron cuenta desde aquí comienza la felicidad en esta familia… y Krilin :D Espero y les haya gustado DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Mis primos ya se fueron (¡LOS EXTRAÑO, REGRESEN POR FAVOR!) así que ya voy a poder subir los capítulos más seguido :D.**


	5. Las cajas

-¡Son Goku!-Dijo Milk alegre mientras hacía que Goku sonriera como siempre lo había echo

-¡Hola Milk!-Dijo Goku alegre como siempre mientras dejaba ver unos enormes globos

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?-Pregunto Milk señalando los globos

-¡Se llaman globos! Y son para ti-Dijo Goku entregándoselos

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Milk tomándolos mientras uno se resbalaba y flotaba hasta llegar al techo

-¿Que le paso?-Pregunto Milk mirando el globo que ahora estaba estancado en el techo

-Floto…-Dijo Goku mirándolo, mientras Milk solo lo veía confundida y triste a aquel globo

-¡Yo lo bajo!-Dijo Goku empezando a flotar y tomando el globo de nuevo

-¡Guau! ¡Qué bonito!-Dijo Milk tomando el globo en forma de corazón

-Es…es igual de bonito que tu…-Dijo Goku mientras hacía círculos con su pie sin evitar sonrojarse

-Gracias…-Dijo Milk sonrojándose y notando el color rojo de las mejillas de Goku

-Te pusiste rojo…-Dijo Milk observándolo aun sonrojada y señalando sus mejillas

-Oh-Dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Eres muy lindo cuando te pones nervioso-Dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Goku se sonroje mas

-Pues…si…gracias…eh…yo…-Dijo Goku aun rascándose la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas tornaban un color rojo intenso

-Eres muy tierno-Dijo Milk mientras sus globos se le escapaban de sus manos

-¡Hay no!-Dijo Milk al ver los globos en el techo

-Yo…yo los bajo, no te preocupes Milk-Dijo Goku bajando todos los globos

-Aquí están…-Dijo Goku entregándoselos

-Me…me…me puedes dar tu mano un momento-Dijo Goku nervioso

-¡Pero me quedaría sin mano!-Dijo Milk preocupada

-Nada más hare esto…-Dijo Goku amarrando los globos en la muñeca de Milk haciendo que Milk luciera fascinada

-¡No se van!-Dijo Milk mirando los globos y agitando su mano, parecía una niña pequeña jugando con sus globos

-Si…-Dijo Goku menos rojo

-¡Gracias Goku!-Dijo Milk mirándolo tiernamente

-Denada Milk-Dijo Goku dándole una cálida sonrisa

-Bueno… ¿no le vas a mostrar lo que hay en las cajas papá?-Pregunto Gohan un tanto ansioso

-Eh… ¡si es cierto!-Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a donde estaban las cajas

-Mi…mira Milk-Dijo Goku sacando el vestido de bodas de Milk

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunto Milk confundida

-No…es…en realidad…yo…es para ti-Dijo Goku dándoselo

-¡Es hermoso Goku!-Dijo Milk tomando el vestido con delicadeza

-Eh…si-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras ponía una de su mano detrás de su cabeza

-¿Y cómo se usa? ¿Se come?-Pregunto Milk dándole vueltas

-Bueno…se supone que te lo debes de poner…-Dijo Goku mirándola

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien me lo pondré!-Dijo Milk poniéndoselo encima de la bata

-¿Así es?-Pregunto Milk con el vestido al revés

-Yo te ayudo-Dijo Goku volteando el vestido, mientras Milk se mostraba entusiasmada

-¡Listo!-Dijo Goku

-¡Te ves hermosa Milk!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Gracias Gohan!-Dijo Milk feliz

-Si te ves muy linda-Dijo Krilin

-Gracias-

-Te vez…realmente…hermosa-Dijo Goku quedando embobado en Milk

-¡Gracias Goku!-Dijo Milk mientras daba vueltas con su vestido

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Te lo agradezco Goku!-Dijo Milk dirigiéndose a él para darle un abrazo

-Gracias…-Susurro Milk abrazando a Goku

-De…denada…-Dijo Goku correspondiendo el abrazo

-Bueno…si quieren los dejamos a solas…-Dijo Krilin en tono burlón junto con Gohan

-Sino es problema papá-Dijo Gohan en tono burlón

-Eh…no así está bien-Dijo Goku volviendo a la realidad cuando Milk se separó de el

-¡¿Qué les parece si seguimos?!-Pregunto Gohan abriendo la siguiente caja

-Si claro-Dijo Goku

-¿Quieres ver lo que hay dentro Milk?-Pregunto Goku volteando a verla

-¡Sí!-Dijo Milk entusiasmada

Después de abrir todas las cajas y darle todos los ``regalos'' a Milk, era la hora de que Goku le mostrara aquellas fotos de su pasado con ella…

-¿Y que hay en esa caja Goku?-Pregunto Milk

-Bueno ahí hay…-Dijo Goku mientras Milk abría la caja

-Ahí hay fotos…-Dijo Krilin mientras Milk tomaba una foto con delicadeza y mirando la foto confundida…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Es Gohan cuando era chiquitito!-Dijo Milk sentándose en el suelo y mirando divertida la foto

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Gohan acercándose

-¡Te estabas bañando!-Dijo Krilin mirando la foto

-¡NO NO! ¡NO VEAS ESA FOTO!-Dijo Gohan mientras era detenido por Krilin

-¡Eras tan tierno y chiquito!-Dijo Milk mirando la foto

-¡SUELTAME KRILIN!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Oh! ¡Y mira esa cosita!-Dijo Milk señalando ``Eso'' de Gohan cuando era chiquito

-¡NO MILK PORFAVOR!-Rogaba Gohan para que nadie más mirara esa vergonzosa foto mientras los demás reían a carcajadas sin parar

-¿¡Por favor podrían guardar un poco de silencio!?-Dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación inesperadamente

-Si…perdón-Dijo Gohan avergonzado

-Bueno…creo que ya es hora de irnos Milk…-Dijo Goku poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

-¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Porque tan pronto?!-Dijo Milk triste

-Bueno…aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer y…-Dijo Krilin siendo interrumpido por Milk

-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero que se queden aquí un ratito más!-Dijo Milk haciendo pucheros

-¡Si quieres yo me quedo aquí mamá!-Dijo Gohan cubriendo su boca lo más rápido posible

'' ¡¿DIJE MAMÁ?!''

-¿Mamá?…-Dijo Milk mirando a Gohan confundida

-Perdón…no fue mi intensión…-Dijo Gohan cabizbaja

-¡Esta bien! ¡No te preocupes Gohan!-Dijo Milk abrazándolo

-Entonces…te puedo… ¿puedo decirte mamá?-Pregunto Gohan

-Si tú quieres-Dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Gracias!… ¡Mamá!-Dijo Gohan correspondiendo felizmente al abrazo de Milk

-Bueno, si quieres regresamos luego-Dijo Goku haciendo círculos con su pie

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo Milk alegre

-Pero…antes de que ustedes se vayan… ¿podrían amarrar estos globos en mi cama por favor?-Dijo Milk mirando a Goku

-¡Claro!-Dijo Goku cargándola y llevándola a la cama mientras le desamarraba los globos y los amarraba en la cama

-¡Gracias Goku!-Dijo Milk feliz

-Y… ¿me pueden decir cómo se comen estos?-Dijo Milk tomando la caja de chocolates en forma de corazón

-¡Sí!-Dijo Goku abriendo la caja y dándole un chocolate

-Come este…-Dijo Goku poniendo el chocolate en la boca de Milk

-Mm… ¡Ewsta quico!-Dijo Milk con la boca llena

-¡Ja! Todos son tuyos-Dijo Goku dándole la caja de chocolates

-¡Gracias! ¿No quieres uno?-Dijo Milk tomando un chocolate y mirando a Goku que se le caía la baba

-Si…-Dijo Goku asintiendo con la cabeza

-Aquí lo tienes-Dijo Milk poniendo el chocolate en la boca de Goku

-¡Dewisioso!-Dijo Goku comiendo el chocolate

-¡Jaja!-Rio Milk al ver a Goku con la boca llena de chocolate

-¡Oh!…-Dijo Goku comiendo el chocolate que estaba alrededor de su boca

-Bueno nosotros nos iremos adelantando ¿Quieres que después te traigamos más chocolates Milk?-Dijo Krilin

-¡No gracias, con estos son más que suficientes!-Dijo Milk sonriéndole

-Bueno…te veo luego Milk-Dijo Goku dándole un beso en la frente

-Oh… ¡hasta luego Goku!-Dijo Milk sonriente mientras Goku salía de la habitación y la despedía con su mano

-Que lindo es…-Dijo Milk para sí misma después de que todos se fueran

Y así pasaron 5 días…Goku iba a visitar a Milk todo el tiempo y no se separaba de ella hasta que la enfermera lo corriera al igual que Gohan y Krilin. Krilin se quedó en la casa de Goku esos cinco días sin decirles a los demás guerreros z el porqué de su desaparición, después de esos largos 5 días que parecían siglos y siglos…era el día en el que dieron a Milk de alta del hospital…

-Familiares de la Señorita Milk-Dijo una enfermera a la multitud de gente, entre ellos Goku, Gohan y Krilin

-¡Nosotros!-Dijeron los tres levantándose de su asiento

-La señorita Milk está en su habitación esperándolos-Dijo la enfermera mientras los tres guerreros le agradecían y se dirigían a la habitación de Milk para poder llevársela

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto? Con decirles que yo solita me emociono y digo `` ¡Oh ya quiero que suban el siguiente capítulo! …Esperen… ¡Yo soy la autora!`` XD Pero si me ha pasado muchas veces con todos mis fics. Espero sus reviews. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. ¿Donde estan?

Ese mismo día en Kame-House

-Me empiezo a preocupar un poco…no hemos sabido nada de Goku ni de Krilin, ¡ni si quiera de Gohan o Milk!-Dijo Yamcha mientras detenía su entrenamiento

-Eso es cierto…-Dijo Ten analizando

-¡Que están diciendo muchachos! ¡Están hablando de Goku y Krilin!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi bajando su revista

-Sí pero…-Dijo Ten

-¡No! Goku y Krilin son muy fuertes y juntos son invencibles, no creo que les haya pasado nada-Dijo el Maestro Roshi volviendo a sus asuntos

-¿Pero que tal y si?-Dijo Chaoz

-Bueno…pueden tener un poco de razón-Dijo el maestro Roshi analizando mientras una nave descendía en la isla

-¡Hola muchachos!-Dijo Bulma mientras la nave se apagaba

-Hola Bulma…-Dijeron todos muy pensativos

-¿Oigan que les pasa? ¡¿Siempre me reciben con una gran sonrisa?!-Dijo Bulma bajando de su nave

-Bueno…no hemos sabido nada de Goku ni Gohan y Milk-Dijo Yamcha

-¡Debe de estar entrenando o por fin me hicieron caso de tomar unas vacaciones!-Dijo Bulma despreocupada

-Pero Krilin fue a verlo…y no ha regresado-Dijo Ten

-¡Bah! Cuanto tiempo muchachos 30 minutos tal vez…-Dijo Bulma siendo interrumpida por el maestro Roshi

-Una semana…-Dijo el maestro Roshi un poco más preocupado

-¡¿QUE?! ¡ ¿UNA SEMANA?!-Dijo Bulma sorprendida

-¿Y no han ido a buscarlos?-Dijo Bulma preocupada

-No…-Dijeron todos apenados

-¡Debería de darles vergüenza! ¡¿Ellos de seguro están en un infierno y ustedes muy bien gracias verdad?!-Dijo Bulma enojada

-Bueno, no pensamos que fuera tan grave-Dijo Yamcha

-¡De seguro deben de estar sufriendo!-Dijo Bulma

-No lo creo Bulma, tal vez solo estamos exagerando-Dijo Chaoz

-¡Nada de exageraciones vamos a buscarlos!-Dijo Bulma subiendo a su nave otra vez junto con el maestro Roshi

-Pero antes…dame un abrazo Bulmita linda…-Dijo el maestro Roshi tratando de manosear a Bulma

-¡VIEJO VERDE! ¡PREOCUPESE POR GOKU Y LOS DEMAS!-Dijo Bulma dándole una buena cachetada y dejando rojo el cachete del maestro Roshi

-¡Pero que pesada mano tienes!-Dijo el maestro Roshi sobándose la mejilla

-Ump-Fue lo único que contesto Bulma

Montaña Paoz 5 minutos después…

-¡GOKU!-Grito Bulma un tanto desesperada

-¡GOKU!-Gritaron Yamcha Ten Chaoz y Bulma

-¡Goku si sales ahora te regalare una linda revista!-Dijo el maestro Roshi

-¡VIEJO COCHINO!-Dijo Bulma

-¡Solo trato de ayudar!-Se excusó el maestro Roshi

-¡PUES NO AYUDA EN NADA DE ESA MANERA!-Grito Bulma

-Hey miren esto…-Dijo Yamcha abriendo lentamente la puerta

-La puerta…está abierta…-Dijo Ten

-¡Que les habrá pasado!-Dijo Bulma preocupada

-Entremos a averiguarlo…-Dijo Chaoz mientras todos entraban silenciosamente y cuidadosamente a la casa

-¡Vaya pero que desastre!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi haciendo un escándalo mientras miraba la ropa tirada y los trastes sucios en la mesa

-¡SHH!-Dijeron todos callando al instante al maestro Roshi

-Ya está bien ya me callo…-Dijo el maestro Roshi

-Goku…Krilin…Milk…Gohan…-Susurraron todos buscando por todas partes

-¡AH!-Grito Bulma atrayendo la atención de todos

-¡¿Que pasa Bulma?!-Dijo Yamcha preocupado

-¡Sangre!-Dijo Bulma mirando las enormes manchas en las escaleras

-¡Por Kami-Sama! ¡Qué ha pasado aquí!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi

-Yo iré primero tu ve en medio Bulma, para que te sientas más segura-Dijo Ten

-Si…-Dijo Bulma mientras todos subían por las escaleras en hilera

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto Ten caminando por el pasillo al igual que los demás

Buscaron en todas las habitaciones que había en esa casa que eran la cocina, la sala, la habitación de Milk y Goku, la habitación de Gohan y 2 baños, uno en la planta baja y otro en la planta alta.

-No hay nadie aquí…-Dijo Chaoz mientras todos salían de la casa

-¡Hay que buscar sus Ki!-Dijo Yamcha

-¡¿Y porque no hicieron eso antes?!-Dijo Bulma enojada

-Bueno es que…-Dijo Yamcha

-¡Pero nada busca rápido sus Ki!-Dijo Bulma dándole la espalda mientras todos buscaban sus Ki

-¡Ahí!-Dijo Chaoz señalando una dirección al Sur

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Yamcha mientras todos se preparaban para ir a aquel lugar…

Hospital habitación numero 19…

*Toc Toc*

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Milk tranquilamente mientras miraba su hermoso vestido

-¡Somos Goku, Gohan y Krilin!-Dijo Krilin

-¡Oh pasen!-Dijo Milk aguardando su vestido

-¡Hola Milk!-Dijo Goku entrando para poder tomar sus cosas

-Me dijeron que ya me debo de ir, que yo ya estoy mejor que antes, pero… ¿a dónde iré?-Dijo Milk

-¡Puedes venir con nosotros!-Dijo Gohan

-¿Están seguros? No quisiera ser una molestia-Dijo Milk

-¡No claro que no! ¡Ven con nosotros por favor!-Dijo Goku

-¡Si quédate con ellos estarás muy bien!-Dijo Krilin

-¡Y también junto a Krilin, él también se quedara un tiempo ahí!-Dijo Goku

-Gracias Goku-Dijo Krilin sonriéndole

-¡Oh son muy amables todos ustedes!-Dijo Milk cerrando una última caja

-Nos llevaremos esto…-Dijo Goku tomando todas las cajas

-¿No es muy pesado para ti Goku?-Dijo Milk algo preocupada

-No claro…que no…-Dijo Goku mientras las cajas se balanceaban

-¡Yo tomare estas!-Dijo Krilin tomando unas cuantas cajas que tenía Goku

-¡Y yo estas!-Dijo Gohan tomando otras

-Gracias…-Dijo Goku mientras dejaba ver su cara

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos…-Dijo Goku volteando y…

-¡GOKU!-Dijo Bulma tropezando con él y tumbando todas las cajas

-¡Auch!-Dijo Goku tirado en el piso

-¿Estas bien Goku?-Dijo Milk ayudándolo a levantarse

-Si gracias-Dijo Goku tomando las cajas de nuevo

-¿QUIEN ERES TU Y PORQUE TUMBASTE A GOKU?-Dijo Milk mirando a Bulma muy enojada

-¡Milk soy yo! ¡Bulma!-Dijo Bulma confundida

-¡Yo no te conozco ahora largo de aquí!-Dijo Milk largando a Bulma

-Pero Milk vinimos a ver a…-Dijo Bulma mientras los muchachos se quedaban viendo la discusión

-¡LARGO!-Grito Milk

-Milk cálmate por favor-Dijo Goku tomándola de los hombros delicadamente

-Ah… ¡está bien!-Dijo Milk

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Dijo el maestro Roshi que apenas había llegado

-Bueno…-Dijo Goku preocupado con todas las cajas enzima

-¡Habla Goku!-Dijo Bulma

-Luego les decimos-Dijo Gohan con unas cuantas cajas

-¿Pero se encuentran bien verdad?-Dijo Yamcha

-¡Si claro!-Dijo Krilin

-¡Vamos a casa y les explicaremos todo!-Dijo Goku

-¿Quiénes son ellos Goku? ¿Los conoces?-Susurro Milk a Goku

-No te preocupes te explicare en cuanto lleguemos-Dijo Goku

-Bueno…los ayudaremos con esto-Dijo Ten tomando unas cuantas cajas que tenía Gohan

-Gracias-Dijo Gohan mientras Yamcha tomaba una caja que estaba en el suelo

-¡Bueno es hora de ir a casa!-Dijo Goku

Una vez fuera del hospital…

-¡Qué bonito es aquí afuera!-Dijo Milk mirando el amplio cielo

-Lo sé es muy bonito-Dijo Yamcha con un brillo diferente en sus ojos

-Bueno que les parece si el maestro Roshi y yo nos vamos en la nave junto a las cajas y los demás se van volando -Propuso Bulma

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!-Dijo Gohan poniendo las cajas en la nave al igual que los demás

-¿Tu puedes volar como una ave Goku?-Pregunto Milk

-¡Sí!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Igual que yo!-Dijo Gohan

-Y que los demás-Dijo Krilin

-Vaya… ¡qué maravilla!-Dijo Milk feliz

-¿Tú también quisieras volar Milk?-Pregunto Goku casi sabiendo la respuesta

-¡Sí!-Dijo Milk emocionada

-Está bien… ¡NUBE VOLADORA!-Grito Goku a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que rondaban por ahí

-¿Uh?-Dijo Milk cuando al instante veía como una nube se acercaba y se ''estacionaba'' enfrente de ellos

-¡¿Y eso que es?!-Pregunto Milk sorprendida

-¡Es mi nube voladora!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-Tu volaras en ella y los demás nos vamos volando ¿te parece?-Dijo Goku

-¡SI! ¡GRACIAS GOKU!-Dijo Milk lanzándose a los brazos de Goku

-De…denada-Dijo Goku correspondiendo al abrazo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-¡Bueno despeguemos!-Dijo Bulma arrancando la nave

-Si…-Dijo Goku separándose de Milk y poniéndola sobre la nube

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Milk sonriente

-¡Vámonos!-Dijeron todos dirigiéndose a la montaña Paoz

5 Minutos después…

Todos iban volando tranquilamente por los aires, en especial Milk ya que a ella le emocionaba la idea de estar volando en esa nube. Goku se fijaba demasiado en Milk sin que ella se diera cuenta para estar cuidándola el mayor tiempo posible pero lo que no sabía era que él no era el único mirando a Milk…

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Dijo Yamcha tocando el pasto verde

-¡Que increíble!-Dijo Milk brincando en la nube

-Yo te bajare Milk-Dijo Yamcha

-¡Si por favor!-Dijo Milk mientras Yamcha la cargaba y la ponía en el suelo

-¡Listo!-Dijo Yamcha soltándola

-Gracias…-Dijo Milk sonrojándose

-¡Bueno entremos todos a la casa!-Dijo Goku sin ver la escena de Milk y Yamcha

-Si…vamos-Dijo Yamcha

Todos entraron en la casa y Goku les explico a todos el acontecimiento de hace una semana mientras Gohan le enseñaba a Milk su habitación que antes era la habitación de Gohan…

-Entonces… ¿Milk perdió la memoria?-Pregunto Yamcha impactado

-Si…desafortunadamente…-Dijo Goku triste

-¡Pero no te preocupes Goku! ¡Animo!-Dijo el maestro Roshi

-Y si quieres luego te presto unas de mis revistas para que te animes-Susurro el maestro Roshi

-No gracias maestro…-Dijo Goku un tanto sonrojado

-Pues…si quieren pueden venir a la corporación capsula un tiempo mientras traigo unos cuantos robots aquí para que limpien la casa ¿les parece?-Propuso Bulma

-¡Así aprovechamos la oportunidad de enseñarle a cocinar,lavar,trapear,barrer y hacer todos los quehaceres a Milk y en ese tiempo mientras ella aprende yo les presto unos cuantos robots para que hagan los quehaceres en esta casa!-Dijo Bulma feliz

-Te lo agradezco mucho Bulma-Dijo Goku sonriente

-Bueno yo regresare a Kame-House con los demás pero no dudes en que te seguiré ayudando para conquistar a Milk-Dijo Krilin

-Bueno mucha suerte Goku, cualquier cosa que necesites ahí estaremos-Dijo Ten

-¡Si no te preocupes Goku!-Dijo Chaoz

-Gracias chicos se los agradezco-Dijo Goku

-¡Igual conmigo Goku cuenta con todos nosotros!-Dijo Yamcha

-¡Bueno ya es hora de irnos buena suerte Goku!-Dijo el Maestro Roshi

-¡Hasta luego gracias!-Dijo Goku quedándose solo con Bulma, Gohan y Milk en la casa

1 semana después…

Milk, Gohan y Goku vivieron en la casa de Bulma, en esa semana Bulma logro que Milk hiciera varios quehaceres como lo hacía antes, Krilin y los demás iban a visitarlos a diario con varios regalos, Bulma trabajo en un nuevo invento el cual le iba a interesar a Goku y a Gohan, Krilin iba a visitar a Goku todos los días a toda hora para poder ayudarlo a conquistar a Milk y en esa semana lograron un notable progreso, los robots de Bulma terminaron de limpiar el gran desastre que había en la casa ¡Y hasta lograron hacer un lindo jardín en el patio trasero! En fin…varias cosas sucedieron en esa semana y ya había llegado la hora de volver a la montaña Paoz para poder explicarle bien las cosas a Milk y que tal vez…solamente tal vez … Todo volviera a la normalidad, justo antes del incidente…

**Ya termine y lo hice un poco más largo no sé si sea muy corto para ustedes pero trate de hacer lo mejor que pude ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	7. De regreso al inicio

**Este episodio va a ser un POV Goku ¿ok? Más o menos esta narrando la historia**

''_Yo pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando Milk, Gohan y yo estábamos juntos…pero…me equivoque''_

**Jueves 1: 15**

''_Todo empezó esa mañana, era hora de irnos, Bulma nos había tenido en su casa una semana entera y nos cuidó como si fuéramos de su familia, fue muy amable de su parte. Gracias a ella nuestra casa volvió a ser como antes, iluminada por el sol, limpia y con un olor a aventura…Empaque mis cosas y también empaque las de Milk, al parecer tuve un buen progreso con ella esa semana al igual que Gohan, Krilin y los demás siempre venían a vernos tanto para ver a Milk como para saludarnos a Gohan y a mí, todos traían lindos regalos para Milk pero no me di cuenta de que no solo eran regalos…era algo más, salimos de la corporación capsula y pusimos las maletas en una aeronave que nos había regalado Bulma, como un regalo para que Milk pudiera estar siempre volando como a ella le gustaba. Gohan subió a la aeronave primero y se sentó en el asiento de atrás casi junto a las maletas, Milk se sentó a lado mío y yo conducía, no fue fácil aprender a volar esa cosa como ustedes lo piensa ¡No! Fue muy difícil, cada momento chocaba con un poste de luz o un árbol en fin…Todo iba muy bien ese día yo manejaba felizmente la aeronave hasta llegar a casa, ahí nos recibieron todos en una fiesta sorpresa…''_

-¿Goku me ayudarías a bajar?-Me dijo Milk

-¡Oh si claro con gusto!-Le respondí amablemente

-Gracias-Dijo mientras la ponía en el pasto verde

-Gohan acompaña a Milk a la casa mientras yo bajo las maletas-Ordene

-¡Está bien papá!-Me dijo Gohan dirigiéndose a la casa junto con Milk cuando…

-¡SORPRESA!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras Gohan y Milk entraban a la casa

-¡AHH!-Grito Milk dejando a todos sordos

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?!-Grito Milk y enseguida yo deje de bajar las maletas para ir en busca de su ayuda

POV Normal

-Tranquila Milk, es una fiesta para ustedes-Dijo Yamcha tomando las manos de Milk delicadamente

-Pero me da miedo…-Dijo Milk temblando

-No tengas miedo, ya verás que te va a gustar-Dijo Yamcha

Fin POV Normal

POV Goku

_-Pero me da miedo…-Dijo Milk _En ese momento decidí no hacer nada y solo pegar mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar todo

-_No tengas miedo, ya verás que te va a gustar-Dijo ¡¿Yamcha?! QUE DEMONIOS LE QUERIA HACER A MILK_

_-Si mamá te va a gustar mucho-Dijo ¿Gohan? Esto es un complot en contra de la indefensa Milk!_

_``Tenía ganas de entrar como loco y destrozar todo pero preferí escuchar''_

_-Si Milk será muy divertido-Dijo Yamcha_

_-Pero no quiero-Dijo Milk temerosa_

_-Vamos a hacerlo y si no te gusta dejamos esto ¿Esta bien?-Dijo Yamcha_

_-Está bien…-Dijo Milk_

_``Derrumbe la puerta de un puñetazo y entre como loco directo a Yamcha para luego ahorcarlo, lo puse contra la pared y este empezó a retorcerse como gusano``_

-¡Goku! ¡Suéltalo!-Dijo Milk

-¡QUE DEMONIOS LE QUERIAS A HACER A MILK YAMCHA!-Le grite

''_Reaccione de esa manera tan alocada porque hace unos días mire un documental y mire como maltrataban a las mujeres de una manera horrible y espantosa, además de que le quitaban la ropa y no me gusto para nada pensar que Milk pasara por eso, además el hombre del documental dijo casi lo mismo que Yamcha así que reaccione lo más rápido que pude antes de que le hiciera algo a Milk''_

-Go…ku…-Dijo Yamcha retorciéndose mientras lo ahorcaba

-¡Suéltalo papá!-Dijo Gohan cuando volteé y mire a todas las personas horrorizados por lo que yo hacia

-¡Él no quería hacerme daño Goku malinterpretas las cosas!-Dijo Milk casi derramando lagrimas

-¡YA SUELTALO SON GOKU!-Grito Milk desatando en llanto, Yamcha casi moría de no ser porque lo solté

-Goku…malinterpretas…mis…intenciones…hacia Milk-Dijo Yamcha tomando aire de nuevo

-¡¿Qué?!-Dije sorprendido

-¡Tu querías maltratar a Milk!-Dije a la defensiva

-¡Claro que no, tenía miedo de la fiesta sorpresa que preparamos todos yo solo quería animarla para que disfrutara de la fiesta!-Dijo Yamcha parándose firmemente y enojado

-Pero…-Dije confundido

-¡Así es! ¡Yamcha solo me quería ayudar!-Dijo Milk mientras varias lagrimas escurrían de su rostro

-Yo…no fue mi intención…-Dije cabizbaja

-Goku acompáñame por favor-Dijo Krilin tomándome del brazo y casi arrastrándome afuera de la casa

''_La confusión y la rabia me gobernaban en ese momento, estaba furioso por escuchar lo que dijo Yamcha antes de que yo entrara, pero estoy confundido ¿Por qué Milk defendió a Yamcha?''_

-¡Goku! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Porque hiciste eso!-Dijo Krilin una vez que estábamos un poco lejos de la casa

-Yo…pensé…que Yamcha le quería hacer algo a Milk…-Dije mientras yo me encontraba en alguna parte de mis pensamientos

-¡¿Cómo piensas eso Goku?! ¿Porque pensaste eso?-Me pregunto Krilin sorprendido

-Bueno, miré un documental…-Le dije dejando mis pensamientos a un lado

-¡¿UN DOCUMENTAL?! ¡Gracias a ese DOCUMENTAL Milk de seguro te tendrá algo de rencor hacia ti Goku!-Me dijo haciéndome enfadar

-¡NO ESO ES MENTIRA!-Le dije mientras despegaba y me alejaba rápidamente de ahí

-¡Goku vuelve!-Grito Krilin un tanto enfadado

-¡MUERETE!-Le grite lanzándole una ráfaga de Ki después de eso ya no pude visualizar si lo había dañado o no ya que me había teletrasportado inconscientemente hacia otro planeta llamado Meat

-¡Arg! ¡Todo por culpa de Yamcha!-Dije con odio y destrozando varias montañas de rocas que se encontraban a mi alrededor

-¡ESTUPIDO YAMCHA!-Grite transformándome en Super Saiyajin

POV Normal Montaña Paoz…

-¿Yamcha te encuentras bien?-Dijo Milk con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si no te preocupes Milk…-Dijo Yamcha

-Acompáñame arriba curare tus heridas-Dijo Milk tomando del brazo a Yamcha y llevándolo a la habitación de arriba

-Gracias Milk pero no es necesario no tengo ninguna herida grave…-Dijo Yamcha siendo interrumpido por Milk

-¡No! Yo te curare-Dijo Milk persistente

Después de que Milk curara las pequeñas e insignificantes heridas de Yamcha, los dos se quedaron solos en la habitación conversando

-Sabes Yamcha…a mi…me agradas demasiado…-Dijo Milk sonrojada

-Yo…yo…siento lo mismo Milk…-Dijo Yamcha acortando la distancia entre ellos

-Yamcha…yo…te am…-Dijo Milk siendo interrumpida por Yamcha el cual la estaba besando delicadamente

-Yo también te amo…-Dijo Yamcha parando el beso unos instantes

Planeta Nut…

-¡Otra vez ese Saiyajin! ¡Corran y protejan a los niños!-Dijo un habitante de ahí por ver a lo lejos a Goku destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

-¡AHHH!-Gritaba Goku con odio destrozando todo

-Yo… la amo…-Dijo Goku deteniéndose después de haber destrozado una gran parte del planeta al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar varias lágrimas de su rostro mientras descendía al suelo

-Señor…-Dijo una voz femenina e infantil, Goku volteo de inmediato

-No me mate por favor…-Dijo indefensa y abrazando un peluche echo de hojas

-Perdón…no quise hacer esto…no te matare…no soy un Saiyajin que conquista planetas…-Dijo Goku sentándose en el suelo cabizbaja

-Entonces… ¿Qué es?-Pregunto la niña

-Soy un Saiyajin criado en la Tierra…-Dijo Goku poniendo su barbilla en sus rodillas

-Usted…es muy amable al no matarme-Dijo la niña sentándose alado de el

-Yo no quiero matarte…-Dijo Goku volteando a verla

-Gracias…-Dijo la niñita abrazando su pierna, Goku solo agito sus cabellos con su mano

-¿Y qué haces aquí tu solita?-Pregunto Goku olvidando un poco su ira y tristeza

-Me perdí…-Dijo la niñita cabizbaja

-¡No te preocupes yo te ayudare!-Dijo Goku más animado

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Me llamo Nichiga!-Dijo Nichiga alegre

-¡Yo soy Son Goku un gusto en conocerte Nichiga!-Dijo Goku agitando su mano con la de la pequeña

-Entonces… ¿me podría ayudar a encontrar mi casa?-Dijo Nichiga

-Claro-Dijo Goku levantándose y poniendo a la pequeña en su hombro, se parecía mucho a la especie de Zarbon ya que tenía el cabello verde al igual que su piel, su pelo estaba desamarrado y parecía que apenas tenía 8 años. Después de casi 3 horas de buscar la casa de la pequeña Nichiga, al fin la encontraron…

-¡Ahí es!-Dijo Nichiga señalando una casita echa de piedras y solitaria

-¿Ahí?-Pregunto Goku mirándola bien

-¡Si vamos!-Dijo Nichiga en el hombro de Goku, Goku solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Nitui!-Gritaba Nichiga cuando encontraron una puerta abierta de donde provenían varios susurros…

-¡No por favor! ¡No le hagas daño a mi pequeña Nichiga!-Dijo una mujer idéntica a Nichiga pero de mayor edad (22 años) protegiendo a uno de los sueños y siendo abrazada por lo que parecía su esposo

-¡Por favor te lo rogamos! ¡Suelta a Nichiga! ¡Trabajare eternamente para usted!-Dijo aquel hombre de piel verde

-Hemanita…-Dijo el pequeño en brazos de su madre, parecía de 5 años

-¡Suéltala por favor! ¡Trabajaremos eternamente para ti pero no les hagas daño a nuestros pequeños!-Dijo aquella mujer entre el llanto

-¿Qué?-Dijo Goku un tanto confundido

-Mamá Papá…-Susurro Nichiga

-¡Por favor!-Rogaba la mujer

-Si…-Dijo Goku dejando a Nichiga en el suelo mientras, el lucia confundido

-¡Mamá Papá!-Dijo Nichiga abrazando a su familia, en ese instante Goku recordó a la suya cuando Milk siempre les daba un cálido abrazo a él y a Gohan para que durmieran…

-¡Gracias Goku!-Dijo Nichiga con una enorme sonrisa

-Denada…-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Trabajaremos para usted…-Dijo aquel hombre haciendo una reverencia junto con su esposa

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Goku sorprendido

-Si mi amo trabajaremos hasta morir por usted-Dijo aquella mujer

-No, no, gracias pero…no hace falta…yo no les pido nada solo vine a dejar a Nichiga que me pidió mi ayuda-Dijo Goku mirándolos

-Sí, Goku me ayudo a regresar a casa-Dijo Nichiga feliz

-Se lo agradecemos eternamente, ¿cómo se lo podríamos pagar?-Dijo la madre de Nichiga

-¡No hace falta! Es mi deber ayudar a los demás-Dijo Goku sonriente

-Bueno…déjenos ofrecerle hospedaje-Dijo el padre de Nichiga

-Bueno, está bien-Dijo Goku

-Se lo agradecemos…-Dijeron los padres de Nichiga haciendo otra reverencia

-¡Ahajaha!-Dijo Goku poniendo un brazo atrás de su cabeza

Después de aquella noche de pasar en la casa de Nichiga, salió el sol avisando la despedida de Goku

-¿Ya te tienes que ir Goku?-Pregunto Nichiga un poco triste

-Sí, pero vendré a verte cada vez que pueda y cuando haya peligro para poder protegerte-Dijo Goku alborotando los cabellos de Nichiga

-¿Me lo prometes Goku?-Dijo Nichiga con los ojos brillosos

-Lo prometo…-Dijo Goku abrazándola

-Gracias Goku-Dijo Nichiga correspondiendo el abrazo de Goku

-Te lo agradecemos demasiado Son Goku-Dijo la madre de Nichiga

-No hay de que señora-Dijo Goku sonriente

-¡Hasta luego!-Se despidieron todos al igual que Goku mientras veían como Goku desaparecía inesperadamente

Goku regreso a la Tierra exactamente en Kame-House para charlar con Krilin por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no se percató de lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo ausente…

''_Aquí empezó mi tortura, no pensé que esto pudiera pasar…pero paso…''_

**Se quedó interesante ¿No creen? Bueno tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, porque ahora me encuentro en un pequeño reto que me encanta…Trabajare en un Fic junto a Nykemirs así que estaré un tanto ocupada. Estaré escribiendo este fic, trabajando con Nykemirs y estudiando así que no se desesperen mucho por el siguiente capítulo tratare de subirlo pronto ¿ok? ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTE FIC! ¡Esta Super padre en mi opinión uno de mis mejores fics en mi vida! Así que no lo dejare ni tardare 20 mil años en subir el capitulo, mas o menos podría tardar una semana y media ¡como máximo! Pero si no lo subo antes de esa semana y media quiere decir que ando ocupada con las tareas y el otro fic aquí, No se enfaden conmigo pero en mi opinión es una magnífica oportunidad la de trabajar junto a Nykemirs ya que la admiro demasiado :D ¡Los quiero mucho gracias por entender! Me esforzare demasiado para hacer las tres cosas ¿oki? Por cierto, lo de Nichiga es un personaje creado por mi (Eso creo que es obvio) ¡Si no lo es avísenme porfis! La utilice como relleno ojala y no les moleste, ¡el siguiente episodio va a sacar chispas! Sera Super largo para compensarlos, aunque sea más difícil para mí,¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Gracias! Los adoro T.T ¡no me puedo separar de ustedes! ¡Voy a llorar! ¡Ni modo ya llore! ¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Kakarotto

Esa mañana en la montaña Paoz…

-Yamcha…amor…despierta…ya salió el sol…-Dijo Milk agitando a Yamcha

-Umh ¿qué pasa?…-Pregunto Yamcha aun dormido

-Tengo un poquito de hambre…-Dijo Milk mirándolo

-¿Qué?-Dijo Yamcha mas despierto y ver lo que había echo

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre y quisiera algo de comer, ¿me podrías servir algo?-Dijo Milk mientras Yamcha se daba cuenta de quién era la voz y se volteo repentinamente

-¡¿MILK?!-Dijo Yamcha mirándola asombrado tanto a ella como a el

-Si amor-Dijo Milk sonriente

-¡¿QUE HICE?!-Dijo Yamcha impactado

-Bueno, lo hicimos todo anoche…-Dijo Milk confundida

-¡¿TODO?!-Pregunto Yamcha vistiéndose

-Si todo-Afirmo Milk

-No… ¡esto es un error! ¡Esto nunca debió de haber pasado!-Dijo Yamcha

-Pero paso…-Dijo Milk desde la cama

-Lo lamento Milk…no debí dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos, ni si quiera siento algo verdadero por ti…perdóname-Dijo Yamcha recordando algunos momentos antes de la fiesta sorpresa

Flashback

-¡_Yamcha te odio! ¡Te quiero lejos de mi vida animal!-Dijo una mujer de cabellos dorados_

_-¡Pero Inicha! ¡Yo te amo!-Dijo Yamcha persiguiéndola_

_-¡Pues yo no! ¡Ya me arte de ti!-Dijo Inicha plantándole una cachetada a Yamcha_

_-¡Pero Inicha!-Suplicaba Yamcha _

_-¡PERO NADA! ¡ADIOS IDIOTA!-Dijo Inicha corriendo lo más rápido por las calles dejando a Yamcha solo…_

Fin del Flashback

-Me deje llevar, solo para poder olvidarla…perdóname Milk…-Dijo Yamcha saliendo de la habitación

-¡Yamcha! ¡YAMCHA! ¡REGRESA POR FAVOR!-Dijo Milk desde la cama empezando a romper en llanto

Kame-House…

-¡Maestro Roshi!-Gritaba Goku

-¡¿Se encuentra en casa?!-Gritaba

-Goku...-Dijo el Maestro Roshi serio mientras salía de la Kame-House

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo un poco enojado

-Vine a pedirle disculpas a Krilin, me comporte de una forma muy grosera con el…-Dijo Goku

-Eso no ayudara en nada Goku…Krilin no se encuentra muy bien, estamos esperando a Yajirobe para que traiga unas semillas del ermitaño lo más rápido posible…-Dijo el Maestro Roshi

'' ¿Qué hice? Todo por mi enojo de anoche, mejor me voy…''

-Adiós…-Dijo Goku sin más y desapareciendo

-Pobre Goku…la situación de Milk le ha afectado demasiado…-Dijo el Maestro Roshi

''_Yo no pensé que mi enfado causara tantos problemas… y menos a mi mejor amigo, Krilin. No es justo que por mi culpa Krilin estuviera así de grave. Me dirigí a la montaña Paoz para poder decirle a Gohan que me ausentare unos cuantos días y me encontré algo peor…''_

Montaña Paoz…

-¡_YAMCHA!-_Gritaba Milk

-_Lo lamento Milk-_Dijo Yamcha, Goku se ocultó detrás de unos árboles para ver la escena de Milk y Yamcha fuera de la casa

-¡_NO YAMCHA YO TE AMO!-_Grito Milk llorando

-¡_PERO YO NO MILK! ¡YO NO TE AMO ENTIENDELO! ¡SOLO PASE LA NOCHE CONTIGO PARA OLVIDARLA! ¡ENTIENDE!-_Grito Yamcha empezando a volar y alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí

-¡_NO YAMCHA NO ME DEJES!-_Gritaba Milk tirada en el suelo

''_Yamcha…paso la noche con…con Milk…Es difícil admitirlo pero así es como termine aquí, esa es mi historia hasta ahora, no he tenido el valor de ir a ver a Krilin, la verdad no sé si se encuentra con vida o no, tampoco sé si Gohan sabe algo de lo que hizo Milk con Yamcha…y tampoco se de Yamcha…prometí no tener otro arranque de ira así que en ese momento decidí alejarme y regresar al planeta Nut para quedarme un tiempo ahí y pensarlo todo detenidamente, no, no estoy viviendo con Nichiga construí mi propia casa para estar ahí unos cuantos días …o tal vez meses. No he pensado en regresar hasta este momento, no sé qué pasara si me encontrara con Yamcha o con Krilin… No tengo el valor para pedirle perdón a Krilin por lo que le hice,deseguro ya ni me quiere ver ni quiere saber de mí, mantengo mi Ki oculto para que nadie se moleste con mi precensia,no quisiera encontrarme con Yamcha, no por lo sucedido con Milk, si no por como reaccionaria yo, no quisiera matarlo, él es como un amigo para mi…Si Milk y Yamcha decidieron hacer una familia junto con Gohan creo que los dejare solos…No soy nadie para interrumpir los planes de Milk con Yamcha, ni menos para decirle a Milk que ella es mía y solo mía, si no logre recuperarla en ese momento ya no hay otra oportunidad…''_

Goku, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, aquel que salvo varias veces a la Tierra y al universo de varias amenzas,el que no le temía a ninguna pelea, desecho y destrozado por un amor no correspondido, tuvo que rendirse…no había otra opción desde su punto de vista, Milk ya no lo amaba, ya no era su ,la única opción que le quedaba al guerrero más fuerte del universo, no había otra alternativa, el ya no podía interrumpir los planes de Milk para el resto de su vida, no es su jefe y menos el encargado de su vida. Así que decidió estar fuera de eso…

1 Mes después no muy lejos de la casa de Goku….

-Ump, más te vale estar aquí ya me he cansado demasiado de buscarte y solo para verte sufrir-

Dentro de la casa de Goku…

-Ump, ¡odio los estúpidos días como estos!-Dijo Goku enfadado dentro de su casa

.

.

.

-¡Ha! ¡Ahí estas inútil! Después de todo este tiempo al fin rebelaste tu Ki-Dijo volando hacia la dirección de la casa de Goku

.

.

.  
-¡Noo! ¡Ya había preparado el maldito café!-Dijo Goku mientras veía la barra de pan en el suelo

*Pum*

-¡Quién demonios se atrevió a hacer eso!-Grito Goku mirando en dirección a la puerta

-Yo ¿Algún problema?-Dijo Vegeta serio entrando a la destruida casa

-Lárgate que no quiero ver a nadie Vegeta-Dijo Goku yéndose de ahí

-Disculpa me equivoque, aquí no vive el Kakarotto que yo conozco-Dijo Vegeta retirándose

-Yo soy Goku idiota-Dijo Goku volteando a verlo

-Tú no eres Goku…Tu eres Kakarotto, son dos cosas muy diferentes-Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda por un momento y alejándose de ahí lentamente

-Solo dices eso porque por fin me he dado cuenta lo que son los terrestres…-Dijo Goku serio y mirándolo fijamente, hasta que este se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente

-Yo sé perfectamente lo que son los terrestres…tu solo eres Kakarotto…Un Saiyajin puro, el que enviamos a la Tierra para conquistarla-Dijo Vegeta serio

-Ja…creo que estas en lo correcto, ya no soy más Goku yo soy Kakarotto, gracias al engaño de Milk mi personalidad Saiyajin salió a la luz…-Dijo Kakarotto con una expresión macabra

-Yo me largo de aquí, vine en busca de Goku, no del estúpido de Kakarotto-Dijo Vegeta retirándose

-Pues aquí jamás lo encontraras, así que vete que no haces nada más que estorbar…-Dijo Kakarotto yéndose por su lado

-Mira, yo solo vine con el propósito de verte sufrir y caerte en pedazos. Pero he cambiado mi propósito…Volverás conmigo a la Tierra y te quedaras con Milk y Gohan…-Dijo Vegeta

-Ja…A mí me interesa en lo mas mínimo Gohan y Milk-Dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa de victoria

-¿Y si te digo que los androides los mataron?-Dijo Vegeta serio

-Los androides… ¿ya han llegado?-Pregunto Kakarotto

-Así es…Trunks no supo que las cosas en esta línea del tiempo no eran como las suyas y los androides vinieron más pronto de lo que pensamos…Mataron a todos, yo escape en tu búsqueda pensando en que nos ayudarías…-Dijo Vegeta

-Me… ¡me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a la Tierra!-Dijo Kakarotto con mucho esfuerzo

-¿En serio? Tendré que liquidarlos yo mismo…solo…-Dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta

''! Estúpido Kakarotto! ¡No cayo en mi trampa!'' Pensó Vegeta caminando al gran agujero que había en la pared

-¡Espera Vegeta!-Dijo Kakarotto

''!Si callo en mi trampa!''Celebraba Vegeta en su interior

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Vegeta de mala gana

-Ojala y mueras en esa batalla-Dijo Kakarotto para darle una sonrisa de victoria

-Idiota…-Susurro Vegeta

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que ya había caído en tu trampa?-Dijo Kakarotto dejando mudo a Vegeta

-¡Ja! Ya veo, al parecer deshice tus pocas esperanzas… ¿Para qué demonios me quieres en la Tierra de nuevo? No iré, solamente si me ofreces destruir a los androides…-

''! Al fin! ¡Callo!''

-…Y conquistamos la Tierra tu y yo-Dijo Kakarotto

'' ¡Demonios!''

-Oh si no vas… mejor, yo iré a destruirla solo-Dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa macabra

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te dejaste controlar por tus estúpidos sentimientos de odio!-Grito Vegeta

-¡Yo no me deje controlar por nada! ¡Por fin abrí los ojos!-Grito Goku

-¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO! ¡TIENES QUE DEJAR ESE ESTUPIDO ODIO A UN LADO E IR A LA TIERRA DE NUEVO PARA CUIDAR DE GOHAN! ¡Y DE EL BEBE!-Grito Vegeta

-Que… ¿que bebe?-Pregunto Goku serio y temeroso

-¡EL BEBE QUE ESTA ESPERANDO MILK!-Grito Vegeta aún más enojado

-Un… ¿bebe?-Pregunto Goku en estado de shock

-SI-Grito Vegeta dándose cuenta al fin de sus torpes palabras, que habían revelado un gran secreto…

Flashback…

-¡_NO YAMCHA NO ME DEJES!-_Gritaba Milk tirada en el suelo

_-¡Mamá!-Grito Gohan mirando a Milk en el suelo y con solo una toalla_

_-¡GOHAN! ¡Me han dejado! ¡Gohan!-Decía Milk entre lágrimas mientras Gohan se paraba en el pasto verde y era abrazado por su madre la cual solo dejaba lágrimas en su camisa_

_-Mamá…-Decía Gohan mirándola_

_-¡GOHAN!-Decía Milk llorando_

_2 semanas después…_

_Yamcha no se había aparecido por la montaña Paoz ni si quiera por la Kame-House, Milk resignada, busco sin fin a Yamcha, parecía que se lo había tragado la Tierra…_

_-No lo entiendo Bulma… ¡lo busque por todas partes!-Dijo Milk en el amplio comedor de la corporación capsula y dejando escapar algunas lagrimas_

_-Yo tampoco Milk…de verdad, lo lamento mucho…-Dijo Bulma abrazando a Milk_

_-¡Yo lo amo Bulma!-Dijo Milk aferrándose a Bulma_

_-Lo se… es muy difícil olvidar el primer amor Milk…-Explico Bulma dándole unas suaves palmaditas a Milk_

_-¡No me rendiré así de fácil! ¡Lo seguiré buscando hasta el fin de los tiempos!-Dijo Milk entre sollozos_

_-Yo te apoyare en lo que necesites Milk-Dijo Bulma _

_-Gracias…te lo agradezco mucho…-Dijo Milk mientras se separaba repentinamente de Bulma y más bien ponía una cara de asco_

_-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Bulma extrañada_

_-No…-Dijo Milk corriendo fuera de ahí para dirigirse al baño al mismo tiempo que era perseguida por Bulma_

_-¡Milk! ¡Milk! ¡Espera!-Grito Bulma siguiendo a Milk hasta que fue detenida por la puerta de su baño, Milk se había comportado de una manera muy rara, jamás había hecho eso…_

_5 minutos después…_

_-¿Milk te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Bulma hablando por fin_

_-Me siento muy mal…-Dijo Milk desde el baño_

_-¡Abre la puerta para que te pueda ayudar!-Dijo Bulma más preocupada_

_-Listo…-Dijo Milk mientras solo se escuchaba un *clic* de parte de la puerta_

_-¡MILK!-Grito Bulma alarmada al ver a Milk con la cara llena de vomito al igual que la taza del baño_

_-Ayúdame…-Dijo Milk débil y pálida_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ven!-Dijo Milk tomando a Milk para lavarle la cara y bajarle a la taza_

_-¿Comiste algo que te callo mal? ¿Has estado enferma?-Pregunto Bulma mientras ayudaba a Milk a limpiarse_

_-No…-Dijo Milk causando una enorme duda en la cabeza de Bulma_

_-Milk…respóndeme con la verdad…-Dijo Bulma más seria que nunca_

_-Si…-Contesto Milk aun débil_

_-Tú y Yamcha… ¿pasaron la noche juntos?-Pregunto Bulma_

_-Si…-Respondió Milk mirándola confundida_

_-Creo que tu estas…estas embarazada…-Dijo Bulma mirando fijamente a Milk_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_**Disculpen las tardanzas ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo de Kakarotto es casi una incoherencia! ¡Pero lo tenía que poner! ¡No me pude resistir! Pero tiene sentido:**_

_**Goku al no tener el amor de Milk y plantar su odio contra Yamcha y Milk…su lado malo se apodero de él convirtiéndolo en Kakarotto. Y lo de sus arranques de ira fueron porque ''Kakarotto'' salía a la luz…**_

_**¿Les gusto mi idea o arruine el fic? :P Bueno si no ni modo, luego se los recompenso con otra cosa XD Cada fin de semana tratare de subir capítulos nuevos, si lo menos dos para que los disfruten y si es que no tengo mucha tarea. ¡No quise subir Lem*n! ¡No quiero escribirlo! (Por el momento…) Ya que no soy muy buena escribiéndolo así que eso será en otro fic muy lejano… Me inspire en la canción ''Aire soy'' de Miguel Bosé y Ximena Sariñana, la verdad me encanta luego les mando otro capítulo tal vez mañana o al rato ¿oki?… ¡Los quiero MUCHO! ABRAZOS, BESOS Y SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO.**_


	9. Embarazada

_-¡¿Qué?!-Contesto Milk impactada_

_-Si…solo se tienen esos síntomas tan repentinos cuando estas embarazada Milk-Contesto Bulma_

_-Pero… ¡Yo no estoy lista para tener un bebe!-Dijo Milk espantada_

_-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?-Pregunto Bulma_

_-Yo…lo quiero tener-Dijo Milk cabizbaja_

_-¿Estas segura? Primero tenemos que confirmar que estas embarazada…-Dijo Bulma_

_-¿Y qué hacemos?-Pregunto Milk_

_-Tenemos que ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo-Respondió Bulma mirándola preocupada_

_-Podrías ir tu…me siento muy mal…-Dijo Milk_

_-Está bien…regresare pronto, puedes ir a mi habitación si quieres-Dijo Bulma_

_-Gracias Bulma-Dijo Milk abrazándola_

_-Denada, enseguida regreso-Dijo Bulma separándose de ella y retirándose de ahí_

_20 minutos después…_

_-¡Milk ya regrese!-Dijo Bulma entrando a la corporación capsula_

_-Aquí estoy…-Dijo Milk débil desde el baño_

_-Ya voy –Dijo Bulma con la prueba en la mano_

_-¿Qué es eso mujer?-Pregunto Vegeta saliendo de la cocina_

_-Es una prueba de embarazo-Dijo Bulma sin pensarlo_

_-¡¿QUE?! ¡Yo no me hare cargo de otro mocoso ni si quiera de Trunks!-Grito Vegeta en estado de Shock_

_-¡No! No es mío…es de Milk…-Contesto Bulma entrando al baño_

_-¿De Milk?-Se quedó pensando Vegeta_

Fin del Flashback…

-¿Ese niño…es de Yamcha?-Pregunto Kakarotto en estado de Shock

-No lo sé…fue todo lo que oí…y si lo supiera no te diría-Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda

-Vamos a la Tierra…-Dijo Kakarotto en un tono débil

-Kakarotto... yo sé que no es fácil pensar que tu mujer te engaño con Yamcha...pero te entiendo…yo también guardo rencor contra ese idiota, y si fuera tú ¡lo buscaría y le arrancaría cada una de sus venas hasta que muera aun si tardo mil años!-Dijo Vegeta

-Me llamo Goku, Vegeta-Dijo Goku saliendo por la destrozada pared

Tierra 3:20 Día Jueves (36 días después de que Goku se fuera) (Ese mismo día)

-Ya llegamos…-Dijo Goku separando sus dos dedos en su frente

-Milk está en la corporación capsula…-Revelo Vegeta

-Entonces vamos…-Dijo Goku emprendiendo el vuelo…

Corporación Capsula…

-¡Listo he terminado!-Dijo Bulma mirando a Milk sentada en una silla blanca con varios cables adheridos a su cuerpo

-Espero y funcione Bulma…-Dijo Milk cabizbaja

-¡Claro que servirá! ¡Así sabremos por fin quien es el padre de ese niño!-Afirmo Bulma apretando unos cuantos botones, cuando Milk solo sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo

-¡Listo! Tendremos los resultados en 2 horas…-Revelo Bulma mirando la enorme pantalla del aparato

-Está bien…no tengo ningún problema en esperar-Dijo Milk cabizbaja

-¿Qué quieres hacer Milk? ¿Ya te sientes mejor con el medicamento que te di?-Pregunto Bulma

-Sí, me he sentido mejor estos días pero…a veces pienso… ¿qué ropa se pondrá él bebe?-Pregunto Milk inocente

-¡Ah Milk! No te preocupes por eso si quieres luego le compramos ropa… ¿O quieres ir ahora?-Pregunto Bulma

-Bueno…yo quisiera ir ahora-Dijo Milk

-¡Está bien vámonos!-Dijo Bulma despegando los cables de Milk y yéndose de ahí para poder ir de compras

Milk y Bulma salieron a comprar ropa de bebe, Milk planeaba una de color amarillo o naranja ya que no se sabía si iba a ser niño o niña…solo dentro de 2 horas. Goku y Vegeta aterrizaron en el patio trasero segundos después de que Milk y Bulma se fueran, dejando a Mirai Trunks y al Trunks del presente en la corporación capsula…

-¡Vamos a buscarlas!-Dijo Goku un poco más animado

-¿Buscarlas? ¿Para que buscarlas si puedes sentir su Ki?-Se burló Vegeta

-Es cierto…-Dijo Goku tratando de sentir algo…

-No siento ningún Ki en la casa parecido al de Milk-Dijo Goku mirando a Vegeta

-Es obvio que al perder la memoria perdió su agilidad y sus entrenamientos…tal vez tenga un Ki más bajo-Pensó Vegeta en voz alta

-Entonces…esta junto a Mirai Trunks…-Dijo Goku desanimado

-¡No! ¡No pienses lo peor! ¡Quiero a ese estúpido de Goku devuelta! ¡A ese que no le temía a ningún enemigo sin importar su poder! ¡Aquel que imaginaba lo mejor de cualquier situación aun si era mala! ¡Aquel que averiguaba y que siempre tenía su estúpida sonrisa en la cara! ¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!-Exigió Vegeta agitando a Goku

-Hoy estas de muy buen humor Vegeta…-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡A quien engaño! ¡Ese idiota al que tanto odiaba se ha ido y no creo que piense regresar!-Dijo Vegeta sentándose en el pasto verde

-Entonces… ¿no quieres que vuelva a ser feliz?-Pregunto Goku inocente como siempre

-¡Quiero al Kakarotto de antes! ¡Con el que peleé en la Tierra hace unos años!-Dijo Vegeta resignándose

-¡Oh vamos Vegeta! ¡Necesito razones para ser feliz!-Dijo Goku pensativo

-Tú siempre tenías una estúpida razón por la que sonreías…como un nuevo reto-Dijo Vegeta

-Un nuevo reto… ¡ES CIERTO! ¡Esto es un nuevo reto! ¡En el que yo triunfare otra vez! Milk…aunque ese niño no sea mío es de Milk… ¡es como si fuera casi mío! ¡Yo la apoyare por lo menos!-Dijo Goku con su sonrisa de vuelta y levantándose del suelo

-¡¿Qué esperas Vegeta?! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver a Milk y al pequeño que ella espera de Yamcha! ¡Por lo menos iré a felicitarlos!-Dijo Goku casi arrastrando a Vegeta

-¿Porque? Si tú ya no eres el Kakarotto de antes…-Dijo Vegeta siendo arrastrado por Goku

-¡A mí que me importa si soy el Goku de antes! ¡Quiero ser el Goku del mañana!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Porque haces esto? Milk ya no te ama…-Dijo Vegeta mirándolo confundido mientras era arrastrado por Goku

-¡Porque es amor! Y aun así si ese bebe es de Yamcha ¡Qué bien! ¡Quiero ser por lo menos el tío!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-Espera… ¡tú volverás a conquistar a Milk vamos a mi cuarto!-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado y ahora era el, el que arrastraba a Goku

-Está bien-Dijo Goku poniendo sus dedos en la frente y tele transportándose llegando a la habitación de Vegeta en cuestión de segundos

-¿Y porque me ayudas Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku confundido

-Quiero tener otra batalla con el Kakarotto de antes…o el del mañana-Dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿Y qué haremos?-Pregunto Goku

-Bueno…_**"No importa que, no importa cuando, no importa quien, todo hombre puede conquistar a cualquier mujer que desee, si cuenta con un plan".**_ ¡Así que manos a la obra!-Dijo Vegeta tomando lápiz y papel para poder planear aquel exitoso plan con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Está bien!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

2 horas y media después…

-¡Trunks ya llegamos!-Dijo Bulma entrando con miles de bolsas en las manos junto a Milk que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y varias bolsas no tan pesadas

-¡Sí! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Compramos ropa para Trunks y para mi bebe!-Grito Milk

-¡Ya vamos!-Dijo Trunks desde la cocina

-¿Listo que necesitan?-Dijo Trunks con el pequeño Trunks en sus brazos

-¿Podrías llevar esto a la habitación de Milk y a la mía por favor?-Dijo Bulma dándole las bolsas al igual que Milk

-Si claro-Dijo Trunks dándole al pequeño Trunks a Bulma y tomando las bolsas

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!-Dijo Trunks

-Vaya hoy está muy animado-Dijo Bulma

-¡Si se nota!-Dijo Milk sonriente

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Pregunto Bulma con el Trunks del presente en sus brazos

-Si por favor-Dijo Milk sentándose en una de las muchas sillas de las mesas

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja?-Pregunto Bulma

-¡Sí!-Dijo Milk más alegre que antes

-¡Enseguida sale un jugo de naranja!-Dijo Bulma feliz

-¡SORPRESA!-Grito Goku entrando de la nada al pasillo y resbalándose con un pequeño charco de agua

-Auch…-Menciono Goku al estampar la cara en el suelo

-¡Idiota levántate levántate!-Susurraba Vegeta haciendo señas de que se parara mientras que Goku se levantaba rápidamente

-¡Jaja! ¡Un error!-Dijo Goku pasando su mano atrás de su nuca atrayendo la atención de Bulma y Milk por completo

-¡Ah sí! Les decía…SORPRESA-Dijo Goku haciendo caer a Bulma y Vegeta la estilo anime y que solo hacia reír a carcajadas a Milk

-¡He venido a felicitarte Milk!-Dijo Goku mientras Vegeta se levantaba y le pasaba una nota la cual aventó y le dio en el ojo a Goku

-¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!-Se quejó Goku mirando a Vegeta y recogiendo la nota del suelo que decía…

-¡_Estúpido! ¡Recuerda el maldito Plan demonios!-_

-¡Ah cierto!-Exclamo Goku al terminar de leer la nota

-Vine a…a… ¿a qué vine?-Susurro Goku a Vegeta

-¡Eres un completo estúpido acércate!-Dijo Vegeta mientras Goku solo se movía de lado y se quedaba mirando al vacío

-Más…-Dijo Vegeta haciendo que Goku diera otro pasó de costado

-¡MAS INÚTIL!-Grito Vegeta lo que hizo que Goku se moviera rápidamente hacia Vegeta de costado y se ocultara detrás de la pared de la sala

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-_Le pregunto Vegeta a lo lejos mientras Milk y Bulma alcanzaban a oír toda la conversación

_-Bueno yo pensé que…-_Dijo Goku nervioso

_-¡No pensaste en nada tonto! ¡Te dije que me escucharas muy bien! ¡Estuvimos 2 horas practicando y todavía no te lo aprendes!-_Dijo Vegeta sin paciencia

_-¡Se me olvido de repente!-_Se excusó Goku

_-¡ME IMPORTA POCO SI SE TE OLVIDO DE REPENTE! ¡AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ Y QUIERO QUE LE DIGAS A MILK LO QUE SIENTES!-_Grito Vegeta

_-Pero…-_Dijo Goku

_-¡PERO NADA! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ GUSANO!-_Grito Vegeta largando a Goku

_-Está bien… ¡¿pero si algo sale mal?!-_Pregunto Goku

_-¡No importa solo sal!-_Dijo Vegeta

_-¡Está bien!-_Dijo Goku saliendo de la sala y dando unos pasos de costado hasta resbalar de nuevo con aquel charco de agua

-¡Ah!-Dijo Goku mientras su cabeza azotaba en el piso

-¡Me dolió!-Dijo Goku obteniendo una mirada de furia de parte de Vegeta

-Ah sí…-Dijo Goku parándose lo más rápido que pudo

-¡Hola!-Saludo Goku

-Hola…-Dijo Milk confundida

-¡Mamá! ¡Creo que esto es tuyo!-Grito Mirai Trunks tropezando con Goku mientras dejaba caer una larga hoja al suelo

-¡Auch!-Dijo Goku de nuevo tirado en el suelo como trapo viejo al igual que Mirai Trunks

-¡Discúlpeme Señor Goku! ¡No fue mi intención hacerlo caer!-Dijo Mirai Trunks ayudando a Goku a levantarse

-No no importa… ¡Esta bien!-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-Por cierto…Mamá esto es tuyo…-Dijo Mirai Trunks entregándole a Bulma la hoja

-Muchas gracias Trunks…-Dijo Bulma tomando la nota y leyéndola

-Milk… ¡lee esto por favor léelo!-Dijo Bulma dando saltitos de alegría

-Está bien…-Dijo Milk leyendo el papel y esbozando una enorme sonrisa

-¡SI!-Grito Milk feliz de la vida

-¡FELICIDADES MILK!-Dijo Bulma abrazando a Milk

-¡GRACIAS GRACIAS!-Dijo Milk saltando de alegría mientras Vegeta le señalaba a Goku que siguiera con su discurso

-Bueno…Milk…Te amo-

**¡Capitulo subido! ¡Dejen sus reviews porfis! ¡La siguiente semana tendrán más capítulos (O tal vez en la tarde) Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**PD: Las palabras recalcadas en negro:** _**"No importa que, no importa cuando, no importa quien, todo hombre puede conquistar a cualquier mujer que desee, si cuenta con un plan"**_** Es una frase del talentoso actor Will Smith de la película **_**Hitch: Especialista en Seducción**_**, una hermosa película por cierto.**


	10. ¿De quien es ese bebe?

Entre las montañas, un lugar pasivo y lleno de tristeza estaba ahí entre la nada...

-Señor Piccoro, no lo entiendo esto no tiene lógica-Comento Gohan sentado en una roca y mirando el suelo mientras su maestro se encontraba meditando en el aire a un lado de el

-Gohan... Debes de tener un poco de responsabilidad y hacerte cargo de tu madre un tiempo, tienes que apoyarla ya que tendrás un hermano-Dijo Piccoro aun meditando

-Lo sé...pero extraño un poco a mi papá, nos dejó solos a mí, a mi mamá y...al bebe-Dijo Gohan con la voz quebradiza

-Lamento ser yo el que te lo diga pero debes de tomar el lugar de tu padre y hacerte cargo por un tiempo de tu madre y el niño-Dijo Piccoro

-Eso hare, tengo que apoyar a mi mamá y cuidar de mi hermanito-Dijo Gohan tomando ánimos

-Yo...he sentido el Ki de tu padre a millones de planetas de aquí...todavía se encuentra vivo, pero no creo que vuelva a la Tierra-Revelo Piccoro

-No importa...no creo que quiera volver a ver a mi mamá y mucho menos a mi hermano-Dijo Gohan

-Es mejor así, si por algo no quiso revelar su Ki durante este mes fue porque no querían que lo localizaran-Comento Piccoro

-Intenta olvidar eso, en la vida no hay razón para llorar mejor sigue adelante Gohan, es algo que debes de enfrentar con la verdad-Dijo Piccoro con palabras de aliento

-Se lo agradezco señor Piccoro...hasta ahora usted es la única persona que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente-Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa débil

-Eres mi alumno...Porque no debería hacerlo?-Dijo Piccoro con una media sonrisa

-Muchas gracias señor Piccoro, me ha logrado levantar el ánimo un poco...lo veré en un rato para entrenar-Dijo Gohan parándose y yéndose volando de ahí

-Denada..-Susurro Piccoro

"Si solo hubiera una manera para devolver todo como estaba antes... Sería un verdadero milagro" Pensó Gohan mientras volaba por los aires y el viento le golpeaba la cara

"Ojala y las esferas del Dragon estuvieran activas..."

Corporación Capsula...

-Milk...yo...Te amo-Revelo Goku con una voz firme

-Goku...-Dijo Milk quedando sorprendida

-Goku...esta hoja dice que él bebe de Milk...no es de Kakarotto-Dijo Bulma mirando con tristeza al Saiyajin y haciendo que Vegeta saliera de su escondite

-¡¿QUE?! MALDICIÓN MILK TENIAS QUE EMBARAZARTE CON EL IMBÉCIL DE YAMCHA!- Grito Vegeta demostrando su furia

-Este bebe no es de Kakarotto... ES DE GOKU!-Grito Milk con una enorme sonrisa

-Yamcha es estéril ¡Justo como lo pensaba!-Dijo Bulma feliz

-Ese... ¡¿ese bebe es mío?! ¡TE AMO MILK!- Grito Goku abrazando a Milk lo más fuerte que podía

-Y por fortuna... ¡va a ser una hermosa niña!-Revelo Bulma

-¡¿Una niña como Milk?! ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Podemos entrenar juntos y hacer muchas cosas!-Dijo Goku emocionado

.

.

.

.  
-Ah, no hay soluciones para esto-Dijo Gohan volando por encima de una hermosa isla con flores exóticas

-Mejor...le llevare algunas flores a mi mamá, tal vez se anime más-Dijo Gohan descendiendo

-Son unas hermosas flores de gran variedad-Comento Gohan caminando por el hermoso camino de Rosas, Orquídeas, Girasoles y entre más variedades de flores, tropezando con algo

-¡Ah!-Dijo Gohan levantándose del suelo y mirando el objeto con el que había tropezado

-¡No puede ser! Ya… ¡Yamcha!-Dijo Gohan

Corporación Capsula...

-Lamento mucho haberte dejado Milk... Pero no quería matar a nadie a causa de mis sentimientos de odio-Dijo Goku cabizbaja

-Te comprendo Goku...tu eres una buena persona...-Dijo Milk tomando la barbilla de Goku para verlo de frente

-Por eso te amo-Dijo Milk

-Solo tengo una pregunta...-Dijo Goku

-Cuál es?-Pregunto Milk abrazándose de Goku

-Tu y yo nunca tuvimos ese entrenamiento...¿Cómo es que ese bebe es mío?-Pregunto Goku dudoso mientras Milk se separaba de Goku apenada

-Pues veras...ese día en la Corporación Capsula cuando...-

Flashback

Era una noche tranquila como todas las demás...Goku se encontraba en el patio entrenando mientras los demás dormían a excepción de Milk que lo veía entrenar

-Milk me harías el favor de traerme algo de tomar?!-Grito Goku siguiendo con el entrenamiento

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo Milk levantándose del suelo y saliendo directamente a la cocina en busca de alguna bebida para Goku

-Esto es tomable?-Se preguntó Milk con un bote en las manos que decía...

-Cerveza, que extraño nombre para un jugo... Pero he visto varias veces que tanto Bulma como Vegeta toman estas cosas, así que le daré una a Goku acabo ¿Que podría pasar?-Dijo Milk tomando la cerveza y sirviéndola en un vaso para que Goku lo pudiera tomar.  
Una vez en el patio Milk le dio a Goku el vaso con "Jugo"

-¡Gracias Milk te lo agradezco!-Dijo Goku tomando el vaso y tomando su contenido...

"¡Vaya esto sabe amargo! De seguro me dio agua de limón agria... ¡Pero no importa tengo mucha sed!" Pensó Goku tomándose de un sorbo el enorme vaso de cerveza

15 minutos después...

-¡Jaja! ¡¿Que divertida noche verdad Milk?! Hip-Decía Goku sentado en el pasto verde

-¡Si! Pero te comportas un poco raro...-Comento Milk observando a Goku ebrio

-¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo crees Milk?!-Dijo Goku balanceándose hacia Milk

-Que...que haces Goku?-Dijo Milk un poco nerviosa pues Goku se acercaba a ella de una forma no muy bonita

-No lo sé... ¡Hay!-Dijo Goku tropezándose con una roca y cayendo encima de Milk

-Dame un abrazo!-Dijo Goku acostándose arriba de Milk

-Goku...seguro de que estas bien?-Dijo Milk mirándolo confundida

-Si...-Dijo Goku acortando la distancia y besando a Milk

Fin del Flashback

-Y luego pasaron varias cosas-Dijo Milk sonrojada

-Pero...yo no recuerdo eso-Dijo Goku confundido

-Es que estabas ebrio... por esa razón es la que no recuerdas nada…-Comento Bulma

-Así es... yo le platique a Bulma lo que había pasado pero...me dio vergüenza decírtelo-Dijo Milk cabizbaja y apenada

-Bueno... ¡no importa! Yo te quiero aun si me... ¿embriagaste?-Pregunto Goku

-¡Aw! ¡Yo también te quiero!-Dijo Milk abrazándolo

-Así que después de todo...Él bebe era de Kakarotto-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado

-Qué bueno que todo terminara así...-Dijo Bulma abrazándose de Vegeta

Mientras tanto con Gohan

-Yamcha!-Susurro Gohan mirando a un dormido Yamcha en la arena

-Uh?-Dijo Yamcha abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-¡Hay!-Dijo Gohan ocultándose rápidamente detrás de una roca

-Quien… ¿Quien anda ahí?-Pregunto Yamcha con una voz somnolienta, mientras Gohan ocultaba su Ki

-¿Nadie?…-Pregunto Yamcha confundido, se levantó y camino hacia la dirección de la roca

'' ¡Si, si nadie! ¡No mires aquí no mires aquí!''Pensaba Gohan ocultándose de Yamcha

-Bueno...debió de ser mi imaginación…-Dijo Yamcha alejándose de ahí

-¡Fiu!-Dijo Gohan quitándose un poco de sudor de su frente

- ¡O Tal vez no!-Exclamo Yamcha poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gohan

**¡Jaja! ¡Soy terrible! Pero ustedes ya saben que siempre los dejo en suspenso XD Por cierto ¡ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS! ¡Así que atentos! Más o menos el 6 de Septiembre acaba, como celebración de mi cumple ¿Oki? Un regalo de mi para ustedes XD ¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic hasta este capítulo adoro sus maravillosos y legendarios Reviews! Mañana y este fin de semana tratare de tener mucha creatividad para poder subir los capítulos ¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **

**PD: ¡Pásensela muy bien este maravilloso fin de semana!**


	11. Yamcha

-¡Ah!-Grito Gohan sorprendido

-¿Que pensabas? ¿Que no te había visto?-Dijo Yamcha con una media sonrisa

Corporación Capsula

-Es solo cuestión de esperar…-Dijo Goku abrazando a Milk

-Ya quiero que nazca-Comento Milk

-Yo también... ¡solo imaginarme a una pequeña Milk me llena de emoción!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-Kakarotto…ven un momento-Dijo Vegeta caminando hacia la cocina

-¡¿Porque?! ¡Yo quiero estar con Milk!-Se quejó Goku

-¡QUE VENGAS!-Grito Vegeta

-Está bien-Dijo Goku corriendo hacia la cocina

-¿De que querrán hablar?-Se preguntó Milk en voz alta

-De seguro es algo de hombres…algo sin lógica-Comento Bulma

-Se me antoja un sándwich de pollo…-Comento Milk

-¡¿Un sándwich de pollo?! Ah…te comprendo… ¡Vamos por un sándwich de pollo!-Dijo Bulma saliendo de la Corporación Capsula junto a Milk

En la cocina…

-¡¿Eres feliz?!-Grito Vegeta

-Pues… ¡si! ¡Va a ser una niña muy fuerte!-Dijo Goku

-¡Pero es una mujer! ¡Solo serviría de sirvienta!-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella será una excelente guerrera!-Dijo Goku enojado

-¡Ja! ¡ESO CREES TU! Ella será una niña mimada como todas…una que te diga ''Papi hazme un peinado'' o ''Papi cómprame eso'' ''Cómprame el otro'' o ''Cómprame maquillaje'' y ''Cómprame…-Dijo Vegeta siendo interrumpido por Goku

-¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡ELLA NO SERA ASÍ!-Dijo Goku enfadado

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo Vegeta orgulloso de su cometido

-De todos modos…si ella fuera asi,seria la mejor hija de todas-Dijo Goku dándole la espalda a Vegeta

-Si como no…ni pienses en traer a esa mocosa aqui,ya que no será recibida ¡y que ni se fije en Trunks!-Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda también

-Ump…ella no se fijaría en Trunks-Comento Goku un tanto enfadado

-Ja si claro…Espero y me digas eso cuando tu hija este babeando por Trunks-Presumió Vegeta

-¡Pues si solo me querías para eso ya me voy! Es mejor estar con Milk-Dijo Goku caminando

-¡Vete! ¡A ver quién te ayuda la próxima vez con un problema como estos!-Grito Vegeta enfadado

-¡No me ayudaste en nada! ¡Solo estuviste gritándome!-Dijo Goku volviendo a la cocina

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo te estaba dando unos buenos consejos! ¡Me hiciste hasta vestirme de Milk! ¡Me rebaje en hacer las cosas más estúpidas del mundo para ayudarte!-Grito Vegeta enojado

Flashback

-¿Y qué haremos?-Pregunto Goku

-Bueno…"No importa que, no importa cuando, no importa quien, todo hombre puede conquistar a cualquier mujer que desee, si cuenta con un plan". ¡Así que manos a la obra!-Dijo Vegeta tomando lápiz y papel para poder planear aquel exitoso plan con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Está bien!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

5 Minutos después…

-¡Aquí está el guion! ¡Tienes que aprendértelo de memoria!-Exigió Vegeta dándole el pedazo de papel

-Pero… ¿como ensayare si no está Milk?-Pregunto Goku

-Bueno…Para eso estoy vestido de Milk…-Dijo Vegeta ridiculizado, apenado e idiotizado. El vestía el lindo atuendo de siempre de Milk, un vestido morado con sus botas y se hizo un ''chongo'' idéntico al de Milk…

''¡¿Porque demonios estoy haciendo esto?! ¡Ese gusano de Kakarotto ni si quiera sabe lo que es amor!''pensó Vegeta resignado

-Está bien…empecemos…-Dijo Goku tomando el papel y leyendo su contenido

-¡Milk! ¡He venido aquí para declararte mi amor! ¡Lo mucho que te quiero y que yo quiero que dejes al insecto de Yamcha para que te cases conmigo! ¡Yo prometo cuidar de ese mocoso!-Dijo Goku no muy convencido

-''¡Oh! ¡Goku! Te…te…-Dijo Vegeta sin poder mencionar las palabras del guion

-¡Por favor Vegeta! ¡Eres mi única esperanza! ¡Hazlo por mí!-Suplicaba Goku

-''¡Goku! ¡Te …amo! ¡Cásate conmigo y cuidemos del mocoso!''-Dijo Vegeta con la cara roja

-¡Claro que si Milk! ¡Dame un beso para comprobar nuestro amor!-Dijo Goku acercándose a Vegeta

-¡NI LO PIENSES ASQUEROSO GUSANO! ALÉJATE DE MI PORQUE YO…-Grito Vegeta rojo mientras Goku solo lo miraba con ojos de cachorro

-¡Arg! ''¡Claro que si mi…mi…amor!''-Dijo Vegeta mientras Goku sonreía y trataba de darle un beso

-¡Hasta ahí termino el ensayo!-Dijo Vegeta poniendo cara de asco

-¡Por favor Vegeta! ¡Necesito practicar!-Dijo Goku casi haciendo un berrinche de niño de cuatro años

-¡ARG! ¡Tendrás que darme tu porción de comida!-Dijo Vegeta

-Ah… ¡está bien! Con tal de que Milk me vuelva a querer…-Dijo Goku tratando de besar a Vegeta

-''¡Ah! ¡Pero mira que tarde es Goku! Mejor me voy!''-Dijo Vegeta tratando de escapar

-¡Pero Milk! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Solo un beso por favor!-Suplicaba Goku haciendo un completo drama

Fuera de la habitación…

-¡Pero Milk! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Solo un beso por favor!-Alcanzo a escuchar Trunks atrayendo su atención y pegando su oído a la puerta

-''¡Pero Goku! …'' ¡ALÉJATE YA!-Grito Vegeta en los brazos de Goku mientras Goku trataba de besarlo

-¡Señorita Milk!-Grito Trunks abriendo la puerta bruscamente

-¡Trunks!-Dijo Goku mientras Trunks miraba la bizarra escena

-Perdón… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?-Dijo Trunks completamente rojo

-¡No es lo que piensas insecto!-Dijo Vegeta alejándose de Goku

-No…no fue mi intención interrumpir algo…solo que pensé que…mejor me voy…-Dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación

-¡Ni lo pienses ahora tu nos vas a ayudar!-Dijo Vegeta tomando a Trunks de la chaqueta y tirándolo en la cama

-¡No gracias papá! No sería muy útil en esto… ¡es más! ¡Ni si quiera se dé esto mejor me voy!-Dijo Trunks tratando de huir de ahí

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Te atreviste a interrumpir ahora eres parte de esto!-Dijo Vegeta señalándolo con el dedo

-Pero yo no quise hacer.…-Dijo Trunks rojo y apenado

-¡No pero nada! ¡Ahora toma el guion y síguenos la corriente!-Dijo Vegeta lanzándole los papeles a la cara

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Trunks confundido tomando los papeles y leyéndolos

-Así es…Vegeta me está ayudando para conquistar a Milk de nuevo-Comento Goku

-Entonces… ¿mi papá y usted no se querían besar y…?-Dijo Trunks mirándolos

-¡Claro que no! Solo me está ayudando-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-Y … ¿que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto Trunks mirando el guion

-Bueno…estábamos en la escena donde Milk y yo nos besaríamos ¡pero Vegeta se resigna a hacerlo!-Dijo Goku

-¡Maldito insecto! ¡Como piensas que me rebajaría a besarte!-Dijo Vegeta rojo

-Bueno…es parte de la escena…-Dijo Trunks inocente

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grito Vegeta

-Bueno…entonces solo sáltense esa parte…-Dijo Trunks

-¡Es buena idea!-Dijo Goku sonriente

-¡Al fin!-Dijo Vegeta

-Entonces…sigue la escena donde llevo a Milk en mis brazos a una habitación a solas…-Dijo Goku leyendo el guion

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!-Grito Vegeta rojo

-¿Entonces porque lo escribiste?-Pregunto Goku mirándolo confundido

-¡ESAS ESCENAS ERAN PARA QUE LAS HICIERAS CON MILK! ¡TU SOLO IBAS A PRACTICAR LOS DIÁLOGOS CONMIGO!-Grito Vegeta

-Bueno…bueno, entonces solo practiquen los diálogos-Propuso Trunks

-¡Está bien!-Acepto Goku de inmediato

Fin del Flashback

-¡¿QUE NO LO RECUERDAS?!-Grito Vegeta completamente rojo

-Bueno…solo en esa parte-Dijo Goku

-''Solo en esa parte''-Arremedo Vegeta

-¡Mejor ya lárgate con Milk!-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Ah! Pero que sensible eres Vegeta…-Susurro Goku

-¡NO SOY SENSIBLE IDIOTA! ¡AHORA LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE ANIQUILE!-Grito Vegeta largando a Goku de inmediato

Mientras tanto con Gohan…

-Bueno…es que…yo…solo pasaba-Dijo Gohan entre la espada y la pared

-¡Ja! ¡Solo pasaba! Es una buena excusa…pero no creible,se que has venido a buscarme para hacerme responsable de ese mocoso pero yo…-

-¡NINGÚN MOCOSO! ¡EL ES MI HERMANO!-Grito Gohan a la defensiva

-¡Deberías de tenerme más respeto inútil! ¡Yo seré tu padre así que trátame como tal!-Dijo Yamcha

-¡Tu no serás mi padre!-Grito Gohan

-Mira… ¡tu madre me quiere a mí y no a Goku así que vete dando la idea de que seré tu padre!-Dijo Yamcha enfadado

-Ump-Contesto Gohan dándole la espalda

-Bueno, ya que has venido aquí en mi búsqueda...iré a ver a Milk…-Revelo Yamcha

-¡¿A mi mamá?! ¡¿Después de todo el daño que le hiciste?! ¡No te lo permitiré!-Exclamo Gohan

-Pues me importa poco tu opinión Gohan… a quien le intereso es a Milk no a ti, así que fuera de mi camino-Dijo Yamcha empezando a volar para dirigirse a la Corporación Capsula…


	12. ¡Milk corre peligro!

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!-Grito Gohan persiguiendo a Yamcha

-¡Tú no eres nadie para detenerme! ¡Necesito ir a ver a Milk!-Grito Yamcha volando por los aires sin control

Corporación Capsula...

-¡Pues eso hare!-Dijo Goku saliendo de la cocina sin poder visualizar a Milk o Bulma en la sala

-¿Dónde están?-Pregunto Goku atrayendo la atención de Vegeta, el cual se asomó para ver la sala vacía

-¡Ja! ¡Se fueron!-Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ump…-Dijo Goku cruzado de brazos

-Conociendo a Mil y a Bulma de seguro se fueron a comer algo-Comento Vegeta tomando una bebida energética del refrigerador

-¿A comer algo?-Pregunto Goku confundido

-Sí, cuando están embarazadas son insoportables... ''Se me antojo un pescado con chocolate'' ''Quiero un vaso de leche con chocolate ¡Oh espera! ¿Dije chocolate? ¡Mejor con mermelada! ¡Olvídalo tú no me entiendes idiota solo piensas en ti mismo! Tráeme un vaso de leche con chocolate ¡AHORA!''-Dijo Vegeta con voz de mujer

-Vaya...Milk solo comía un poco de arroz-Comento Goku recordando algunos momentos del pasado

-¡Eres un suertudo Kakarotto! Bulma era como un dolor de cabeza... ¡o peor!-Dijo Vegeta tomando de su bebida

-Bueno olvidando eso... Tengo hambre, ¿No sería mejor ir con ellas?-Dijo Goku hambriento

-¡No, yo no quiero ir a comer me importa poco tu hambre! Además yo quiero soportar ni a Milk ni a Bulma-Dijo Vegeta encendiendo el televisor y sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-Está bien…-Dijo Goku sentándose en el sillón

''Puedo ver la Corporación Capsula'' Pensó Yamcha acercándose a su destino

-¡Detente Yamcha! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!-Grito Gohan persiguiéndolo

-¡Ni loco lo haría!-Grito Yamcha entrando a la Corporación Capsula por una ventana mientras era perseguido por Gohan

-¡No!-Exclamo Gohan

Era una persecución a alta velocidad, era seguro que Yamcha no se iba a detener y Gohan no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente...Yamcha volaba por la Corporación Capsula sin control, por el laboratorio donde volaron todos los papeles y proyectos de Bulma, en las habitaciones donde destrozo todo a su paso, como perfumes,ropa,cobijas,aromatizantes entre muchas cosas más, en los baños del segundo y primer piso donde dejo un completo desastre como charcos de agua en el piso,jabones,perfumes y shampoos regados por todas partes inclusive en el techo y paredes y finalmente en la cocina donde fue captado por Vegeta y Goku...

-¡¿Yamcha?!-Gritaron Goku y Vegeta levantándose de su asiento rápidamente mientras podían ver como Yamcha aterrizaba enfrente de ellos seguido de Gohan

-Así es...-Dijo Yamcha mientras podía ver como Goku lo mataba con la mirada

Mientras tanto con Bulma y Milk...

-¡Ya le dije que aquí no vendemos sandiwhs de pollo señora!-Grito un hombre detrás de un mostrador

-¡Debe de haber por favor!-Dijo Milk

-Por favor entiéndelo Milk, vamos a otra parte o vamos a comprar los ingredientes-Dijo Bulma

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero uno de aquí!-Dijo Milk casi asiendo un berrinche

''Salgan de la fila'' '' ¡Si! ¡Llevan media hora ahí salgan!'' Dijeron las personas de la larga fila

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-Dijo Bulma sacando a Milk de la fila

-Pero...-Dijo Milk queriendo regresar

-¡Pero nada! Vamos a casa, con unos panes y un pollo se alcanza a hacer fácilmente... ¡y aún más rápido!-Dijo Bulma

-Sabes… ¡mejor quiero una hamburguesa!-Dijo Milk

-¡AH! ¡Ni todo lo que tuvimos que pasar!-Dijo Bulma enojada saliendo del restaurante

-Bueno...vamos a casa con un yogurt me conformo-Dijo Milk caminando hacia el auto junto a Bulma

-Está bien-Dijo Bulma subiendo al auto al igual que Milk

Volviendo con Goku y los demás...

-¡Que haces aquí insecto!-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que Milk y Bulma no están!-Dijo Vegeta mientras Goku lo miraba con un intenso odio lo cual Gohan pudo notar rápidamente

-¡Ja! ¡Yo sé que eso no es cierto, exijo ver a Milk y a mi hijo!-Dijo Yamcha

-¡MILK NO ES TUYA!-Dijo Goku siendo agarrado por Vegeta para evitar algún problema

-¡Eres un imbécil Goku! ¡Ella de ahora en adelante es mi mujer! ¡Ella te engaño conmigo!-Dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa de lado

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grito Goku zafándose de Vegeta y dándole un buen puñetazo a Yamcha lo que hizo que se estampara en la pared

-¡Idiota!-Grito Yamcha saliendo del gran agujero

-¡PAPA!- -¡KAKAROTTO!-Gritaron Gohan y Vegeta

-¡Dale su merecido Kakarotto! ¡Que sufra el muy imbécil!-Dijo Vegeta

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Papá detente es uno de tus mejores amigos!-Dijo Gohan

-¡No te detengas y dale una paliza idiota!-Grito Vegeta lo que hizo que Goku reaccionara y empezara a golpear a Yamcha con la mayor fuerza que tenia

-Eres… ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-Grito Yamcha respondiendo a todos los ataques de Goku

-¡¿Eso es todo?!-Dijo Goku esquivando sus ataques fácilmente

-¡ESTE ES UN VERDADERO ATAQUE!-Grito Goku lanzándole una ráfaga de Ki lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yamcha atravesara la pared y terminara en el patio principal, de lo que no se habían percatado por todo el ruido de la pelea era que Milk y Bulma ya se encontraban ahí...

-¡Yamcha!-Dijeron Bulma y Milk sorprendidas mientras bajaban del auto y Goku aparecía del agujero para atacar a Yamcha

-¡Papá detente!-Suplicaba Gohan

-¡JAMÁS!-Dijo Goku peleando con Yamcha, lanzando patadas, ráfagas de Ki y todo lo que el podía con tal de afectarlo a el hasta que muera...

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO GOKU!-Dijo Yamcha tomando a Milk del cuello con una mano mientras con la otra formaba una bola de Ki para después ponerla sobre su estomago

-¡Ah!-Dijo Milk

-¡MUÉVETE UN MILÍMETRO MAS DE AHÍ Y MILK Y ESE MOCOSO MUEREN!-Grito Yamcha amenazador

-¡Goku ayúdame!-Suplicaba Milk con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Yamcha suéltala! ¡Ese niño ni si quiera es tuyo!-Revelo Bulma

-¡POR ESO DEBE MORIR!-Grito Yamcha

-¡Suéltala Yamcha! ¡Si es necesario te mataría!-Grito Goku en posición de pelea

-¡QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES!-Dijo Yamcha aun amenazando a Milk y al bebe

-¡HA!-Grito Goku lanzándose a Yamcha mientras este solo lanzaba su bola de Ki hacia Milk

-¡AH!-

**Listo, este capítulo lo he subido ¡al fin! He recibido ''quejas'' de que mi fic es ilógicos decir, Vegeta JAMÁS haría algo como ayudar a Goku,etc,etc y etc... Pero aquí va la respuesta, SI mi fic es completamente ¡ILÓGICO! Para mí eso es un fic... algo ilógico que en Dragon Ball Z jamás paso ¿No? Yo sé que me van a llover quejas sobre '' ¡Eso no es un fic!'' o ''Que exagerada'' Y desde un inicio dije...no sé si lo recuerdan...**_**''**__**Hola les deje un nuevo fanfic :) pero dejo en claro, está situada (más o menos) en los 3 años para que lleguen los androides (Es un UA ``Que hubiera pasado si…'' ¿Ok?) '' **_**Remarco ''UA'' Quiere decir... ¡Un universo alternativo! ¡Vamos por favor han leído fics mas locos que este y ni si quieran dicen UA y no he visto ninguna queja! Si, si me enoje poquito, ya que deje en claro UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO y algunos no lo entienden (No digo que todos) Seguiré con este fic alocado e ''ilógico'' de un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. **

**Listo, creo que he dejado esa parte en claro ¿no? Bueno y con lo siguiente...**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo? Bueno, sé que es algo...ridículo, pero por lo menos lo hice XD Espero y los haya dejado en suspenso : D Por cierto, Mil disculpas ya que en el capítulo anterior no les di pistas o algo por lo parecido como siempre lo hago, así que les doy unas sinceras disculpas. Esto se acabara muy pronto... (Más o menos entre los días sábado y Domingo)**

**PD: No me gusta difundirlo pero... ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡Estoy Super feliz! Más cuando...bueno he aquí una pequeña representación de mi día**

**Flashback**

**-'' ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Y los regalos pa'mi! ¡Vamos al cine y tú pagas! ¡Y yo te echo a patadas!-Cantaron todos mis compañeros**

**-¡Hey no cállense! ¡Sigan el maldito plan! ¡Ni todo el esfuerzo que hice para que se lo grabaran!-Dijo Fernando (Mi mejor amigo)**

**-¡Ya pues! ¡UNA DOS TRES!-Dijo Favi, una amiga mía**

**-…Fantasía, ven a mí ,conquistarte quiero yo ,juventud, un misterio vas a descubrir ,todos quieren pronto vivir ,aventuras, mil y algo más, juventud, conserva la inocencia que hay en tí.Si tratas de aparentar ,algo que no eres, se esfumara la magia igual que da la ilusión ,atrévete a enfrentar ,salvaje y plenamente ,el milagro de vivir ,romance te puedo dar ,romance te puedo dar ,si me enseñas con valor la verdad que hay en ti ,romance te puedo dar ,romance te puedo dar ,brillan que en mi pecho está , vigorosamente el amor que hay en mi para ti!-Cantaron todos (Me hicieron llorar de tanta hermosura de canción!)**

**-¡¿Te gusto?!-Me dijo Fernando**

**-¡Hay! ¡Claro que me gusto!-Le dije dándole un abrazo mientras me secaba unas cuantas lagrimas**

**-Qué bueno...estuvimos ensayando toda una semana-Dijo Fernando**

**-No se hubieran molestado…-Dije sonrojada (O eso fue lo que me dijeron)**

**-¡FELIZ CUMPLE!-Me dijeron todos empapándome de sodas, jugos, hielos y agua junto a Fernando**

**-¡IDIOTAS! ¡No ven que se va a enfermar!-Grito Fernando empapado mientras miraba a Kevin (Otro amigo mío, no tanto pero...bueno, es como un amigo)**

**-¡Que exagerado solo fueron unos cuantos litros!-Dijo riéndose mientras yo exprimía mi ropa**

**-¡Pero me las vas a pagar idiota, por haberla mojado!-Dijo Fernando acercándose agresivamente a Kevin**

**-¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡Me prometiste que no pleitos eh! Así que...esa es la tradición ya ni modo, luego nos vengaremos de ellos…-Susurre lo ultimo**

**-Arg…está bien-Dijo alejándose de Kevin**

**-Feliz cumpleaños…-Dijo Abrazándome**

**Fin del Flashback**

**¡Fue algo tan maravilloso! ¡El mejor cumpleaños sin duda! ¡Bueno, le seguiré con los capítulos!**

**¡En fin! Los quiero, GRACIAS por seguir este fic, ¡hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No le digan a Vegi! Pero tome su compu prestada y mire este fic,muchos saludos a todos los seguidores (No le vayan con el chisme a Vegi eh! Porque me mata T.T) Ah,yo soy Fernando el amigo de Vegi,asi le digo de cariñito y ella se enfada...jamas la entendere... muchos saludos! **

**Pd Fer: Por si algunos preguntan...No,no soy su ...solo somos amigos!**


	13. Una decisión muy dificil

-¡Ah!-Dijo Yamcha soltando la bola de Ki

-¡MASENKO!-Grito Gohan reaccionando y haciendo volar la pequeña bola de Ki de Yamcha hacia el auto de Bulma

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Dijo Yamcha mirándolo y amenazando a Milk

''Es mi oportunidad, esta distraído'' Pensó Goku atacándolo de frente

-¡ALTO!-Dijo Yamcha con una media sonrisa y poniendo a Milk enfrente de el

-Mal…maldito…-Dijo Goku entre diantres mientras solo volvía a su lugar

-¡Que pensabas mono ignorante! ¡Que no te había visto!-Dijo Yamcha despertando a Goku...

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-Grito Goku convirtiéndose en lo que sería...Kakarotto...

-Ya suelta…-Dijo Goku serio con una mirada diferente

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Dijo Yamcha tomando a Milk del cuello

-¡QUE LA SUELTES IDIOTA!-Grito Kakarotto dirigiéndose a Yamcha sin control

-¡GOKU!-Grito Milk derramando lágrimas y viendo el gran riesgo que sería estar enfrente de Yamcha, era claro que moriría si estaba en medio de esa batalla

-¡MILK MORIRÁ!-Grito Yamcha usándola de escudo

-¡INSECTO DESPISTADO!-Grito Vegeta atacándolo por la espalda lo que hizo que se llevara a Milk entre los brazos y cayeran los dos al suelo del otro lado del patio mientras Vegeta era golpeado por Kakarotto

-¡ESTÚPIDO ESE IDIOTA ES EL ENEMIGO!-Grito Vegeta enojado y señalando a Yamcha el que ahora estaba recostado junto a Milk en el pasto verde

-Muévete y veras lo mucho que Milk sufrirá…-Dijo Yamcha con una media sonrisa mientras se paraba junto a Milk

-No…por favor no Yamcha…-Susurro Milk dejando caer varias lagrimas

-Sh…-Susurro Yamcha

-¡SUÉLTALA ES UNA ORDEN!-Grito Kakarotto furioso

-Tú lo has pedido…-Dijo Yamcha besando a Milk a la fuerza

-¡ESTÚPIDO SUÉLTALA!-Grito Goku dirigiéndose a ellos sin control

-¡Espera Kakarotto!-Grito Vegeta deteniéndolo como podía, Kakarotto era una bestia indomable, no se controlaba por nada del mundo...

-¡SUÉLTAME MALDICIÓN!-Grito Kakarotto con el objetivo de matar a Yamcha mientras Milk y Yamcha se besaban sin control, como si no hubiera mañana, Yamcha lo disfrutaba pero Milk…Milk no, ella solo derramaba lagrimas con cada movimiento que hacían sus labios

-¡AH!-Grito Krilin entrando de la nada mientras tumbaba a Yamcha hacia dirección de Kakarotto y Vegeta, es como si Vegeta lo hubiera sabido todo

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Yamcha al ser lanzado hacia Goku y Vegeta

-¡Rápido atáquenlo!-Grito Krilin mientras Gohan alejaba a Milk y a Bulma de la batalla

-¡KAME HAME HA!-

-¡BIG BANG ATTACK!-

Gritaron desesperados nuestros saiyajines con odio y desesperación por matar aquel infeliz que arruino la vida de todos, más bien, la de Goku...

-Malditos…-Fueron las últimas palabras de Yamcha al caer con la cara destrozada y varios agujeros en el cuerpo, donde brotaba la sangre sin parar. Tirado en el suelo, de sangrentado, herido, humillado y muerto yacía el cuerpo de Yamcha, el cual con orgullo, Goku y Vegeta vencieron...

-Al fin...se fue-Dijo Goku bajando sus manos para después derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-Si, al fin se fue de la vida de todos... ¡ese gusano se lo merecía!-Dijo Vegeta enfadado

-Tranquilo Vegeta, ya todo acabo…-Dijo Goku derramando aun litros de lagrimas

-¡GOKU!-Grito Milk con lágrimas en los ojos lanzándose hacia los brazos Goku

-Milk…-Dijo Goku volteando a ver a Milk

-¡Goku! ¡Me quería matar! ¡Me beso!-Grito Milk llorando mientras abrazaba a Goku y este correspondía a su abrazo

-Ya todo paso Milk…ya no está aquí…-Dijo Goku abrazándola

-¡Tenía mucho miedo!-Dijo Milk aferrándose a Goku

-Vamos a casa Milk…-Dijo Goku mirándola a los ojos

-A pesar del daño que nos hizo, deberíamos de darle una despedida debida...- Contestó Bulma, quien había visto todo.

-¡Este maldito no se merece nada de eso!- Dijo un Goku aún furioso.

-¡Calla maldito insecto! no seas tan rencoroso, Bulma tiene razón...- Dijo Vegeta mientras se quitaba una poca de sangre que tenía en la cara.

-¡¿Es enserio Vegeta?! ¡¿Apoyaras al maldito que quería matar a Milk y a la bebe!?-Grito Goku furioso y abrazando a Milk

-Bueno…ese maldito arruino las vidas de todos, incluyendo la mía...merecía morir de la forma más cruel en todo el maldito universo...pero si Bulma quiere hacerlo...lo haremos-Dijo Vegeta mirándolo serio mientras Goku solo le daba una respuesta...una mirada que jamás en su vida la había visto nadie...Furia, dolor y rencor juntos.

-No cuenten conmigo...yo no estaré ahí…-Dijo Goku con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera

-Goku…Bulma tiene razón-Dijo Milk secándose las lagrimas

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Goku sorprendido

-Sé que nos ha hecho daño...pero era alguien que conocimos desde hace mucho tiempo…-Dijo Milk

-Yo…está bien…-Dijo Goku cabizbaja

-Gracias Goku…-Dijo Milk besando a Goku

-Vaya…creo que vine en el preciso momento ¿no?-Dijo Krilin feliz

-Si…-Dijo Goku alejándose un poco de Milk

-Llegaste en un momento inesperado…gracias Krilin-Dijo Goku mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno… ¿eres mi amigo no?-Dijo Krilin con una sonrisa burlona

-Lo…lo lamento...no quería dejarte en un estado tan grave, ¡no sabía lo que hacía! Te doy mis más sinceras disculpas Krilin, eres mi mejor amigo…no sé porque hice algo tan agresivo hacia ti…-Dijo Goku mientras era detenido por Krilin

-Vaya… ¡no es para tanto! Logre esquivar tu ataque, solo fue una quemadura en la pierna, creo que el maestro Roshi exagero las cosas…me dijo que era para darte una buena lección-Dijo Krilin

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?-Pregunto Goku ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla junto a la de Krilin

-¡Amigos!-Dijo Krilin estrechándola con firmeza

-Vamos a casa…-Dijo Bulma adentrándose a la Corporación Capsula…

.

.

.

.

8 Meses después…

La muerte de Yamcha había sido un gran exitosa había echo algo ''decente'' como Milk y Bulma lo planeaban… Había llegado la hora, la bebe iba a nacer...

-¡GOKU! ¡BULMA! ¡AYUDA!-Grito Milk en el jardín

-¡¿QUE PASA?!-Grito Goku mirando a Milk como sangraba sin parar

-¡AYÚDAME!-Grito Milk

-¿Qué pasa? Si querías algo de beber me lo hubieras pedido con tranquilidad Milk pero… ¡MILK!-Dijo Bulma entrando al ver que Milk sangraba a chorros

-¡AYÚDENME Y NO SE ME QUEDEN VIENDO!-Decía Milk asustada y alterada

-¡SI SI CLARO!-Dijo Goku tomándola en sus brazos mientras Bulma buscaba en la cocina una capsula

-¡ADELÁNTENSE YO IRÉ DESPUÉS! ¡LLEVA A MILK AL HOSPITAL RÁPIDO!-Gritaba Bulma mientras Goku corría desesperadamente por toda la Corporación Capsula en busca de una venta o una puerta… ¡la ubicación de cada ventana o puerta se había borrado de su mente!

-¡¿Dónde hay una maldita ventana cuando la necesitas?!-Decía Goku corriendo por todas partes…olvidando su habilidad de tele transportación…

-¡AHÍ ESTA!-Dijo Goku saliendo por la ventana que había a un lado

-Goku…-Decía Milk con una voz débil y baja

-¡Resiste Milk! ¡Llegare pronto!-Dijo Goku volando a toda velocidad en la mitad del camino.

.

.

.

.

Lo había logrado en 2 minutos…por amor alguien haría cualquier cosa…hasta viajar a la velocidad de la luz…

-¡AYUDA!-Grito de nuevo Goku en el mismo hospital en el que gritaba hace 10 meses…

'' ¡UNA CAMILLA!'' '' ¡ESTA PERDIENDO DEMASIADA SANGRE!'' Gritaban los doctores mientras se llevaban a Milk de nuevo en una camilla alejándola de Goku

-Disculpe señor…debe esperar-Dijo el doctor, Goku asintió con la cabeza y fue a la misma sala de espera…

30 minutos después…

-¡GOKU!-Grito Bulma entrando como loca al hospital y atrayendo la atención de todos

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Bulma llegando hacia donde estaba Goku

-¡Ya llegamos más bien!-Dijo Krilin junto a Gohan, Roshi, Ten shin han, Chaoz, El pequeño Trunks en brazos de Mirai Trunks, Un Piccoro de brazos cruzados y Vegeta con una cara de pocos amigos…como era todo antes…

-¡No sé qué demonios hago aquí! ¡Este ya no es mi problema!-Se quejaba Vegeta

-Estamos aquí para ver nacer la hija de Goku…-Dijo Piccoro meditando

-¡Bah! ¡A mí que me importa esa mocosa si nace o no!-Dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Cómo están Milk y la bebe?!-Pregunto Bulma dejando la conversación de Piccoro y Vegeta a un lado

-No lo sé…-Dijo Goku mirándola triste cuando en eso aparece una enfermera…

-Señor Goku ¿Que hace aquí de nuevo?-Pregunto la enfermera de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules

-Ya va a nacer mi bebe…-Dijo Goku mirándola

-¡¿Un bebe?!-Dijo Sorprendida

-Vaya… ¡después de todo la enfermedad de su mujer no afecto nada! ¡Me alegro mucho por usted!-Dijo la enfermera

-¡Oh! Por cierto…de nuevo tiene que llenar el formulario…-Dijo la enfermera dándole los papeles

-Gracias…-Dijo Goku tomándolos

-Investigare sobre el estado de su mujer en un momento volveré…-Dijo la enfermera retirándose

-¡Yo!-Dijo Gohan tomando el formulario y llenándolo en un Santi-amen

-Gra…cias-Dijo Goku tomándolo de nuevo

-¡Denada!-Dijo Gohan con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Ya quiero ver a mi hermanita!-Comento Gohan feliz

-Yo también…-Dijo Goku un poco desanimado

40 minutos después…

-Familiares de la señorita Ox-Milk-Dijo un doctor con una carpeta en sus manos

-¡AQUÍ!-Dijo Goku parándose de inmediato

-Era una decisión muy difícil…la señorita Milk o su hija…-

**¡Chan chan! ¡Milk con Pan! (XD ¡En vez de leche Milk entienden!…Ok no) ¡Bueno les he traído este capitulo, el siguiente es el final! ¡Gracias a todos por seguir este fic! (Lo he dicho como veinte Milk veces pero bue…) ¡Es una decisión difícil! Milk o su hija ¿No creen? ¡Bueno mañana el capítulo final! ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**PD: ¡Mire sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me la pase muy bien el día de ayer! Y más al encontrar a mi Gemela Yamira Son ^. ^ Bueno eso era todo… ¡hasta mañana!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se le olvido la computadora en la casa si! Ahora esta en mi poder! XD Bueno,si lo se Haaruuhii soy un buen amigo :3 Y la llevare a ver la pelicula de DBZ de eso yo me encargo :DDD Bueno saludos a los admiradores no le vayan con el chisme a Vegi porque me mata Adios!**


	14. Al finTodo termino

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Por fin…todo termino...~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Fue una decisión muy difícil...era la señorita Milk o sus bebes...-Dijo el doctor impactándolos a todos

-¡¿Milk porque?!-Dijo Goku soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

-¡Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos instantes antes!-Dijo Goku lamentándose de su suerte

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿MILK O LOS BEBES?!-Grito Bulma impactada y confundida

-Así es...finalmente decidimos que no dejaríamos que nadie muriera... y así fue-Comento el doctor siguiendo con su relato

-¡¿Y están bien?!-Pregunto Gohan

-Claro que sí, madre e hijas están en la habitación 19,pueden pasar a verlas-Dijo el doctor

-¡Gracias Doctor!-Dijo Goku secándose las lágrimas y corriendo hacia la habitación 19 sin perder el tiempo

Habitación 19...

-Oh mis pequeñas...pero que hermosas lucen-Dijo Milk arrullando a las bebes

-¡Milk!-Grito Goku entrando a la habitación alarmado

-¡Goku!-Grito Milk sorprendida

-¡¿Cómo están?!-Pregunto Goku observando a las bebes

-Bueno...Las tres estamos bien…-Dijo Milk observando a Goku el cual estaba sudando,preocupado,sediento y con los ojos llorosos

-Mi... mis bebes…-Dijo Goku acercándose a ellas con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si…Son nuestras bebes Goku-Dijo Milk alzándolas

-¡Mis bebes!-Dijo Goku tomándolas en sus brazos y abrazándolas mientras que en las pequeñas bebes se podían apreciar con una expresión de felicidad

-¿Que nombre les pondremos?-Pregunto Milk mirando la linda y conmovedora escena

-Bueno…no lo sé…-Dijo Goku mirando a las pequeñas y cargándolas en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que las arrullaba

-Bueno...desde que me entere que estaba embarazada empecé a leer libros con nombres...y encontré unos que me encantaría que tuviera una de las niñas…-Comento Milk

-¡Milk!-Grito Bulma entrando a la habitación

-¡Bulma!-Dijo Milk sorprendida

-¿Como están se encuentran bien las tres?-Pregunto entrando de la nada

-Si…estamos muy bien-Dijo Milk mirando a Goku como jugaba con las bebes

-¡Mami!-Dijo Gohan sin evitar lanzarse a ella para poder abrazarla

-¡Gohan! ¡Mi niño que bueno que viniste!-Dijo Milk abrazándolo

-¡Y nosotros también!-Dijo Krilin asomándose junto a los Guerreros Z

-¡Chicos! ¡Me alegra que estén aquí!-Dijo Milk mirando a los demas

-¡Pero son gemelas!-Dijo Bulma sorprendida

-Así es…-Dijo Milk mirándola

-¡La máquina no se pudo equivocar!-Dijo Bulma pensando en su invento…

-Ups…creo que olvide dividir…-Dijo Bulma

-¡Está bien! ¡Esto fue una sorpresa doble!-Dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa

-¡¿DOS MOCOSAS?!-Pregunto Vegeta

-Si ¿No es genial Vegeta?-Dijo Goku volviendo a su misma expresión de siempre

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO LAS QUIERO EN LA CASA!-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Vegeta! ¡No seas un descortés! ¡Es un milagro que Milk y las niñas vivieran! ¡COMPÓRTATE O NO TENDRÁS ''SORPRESAS'' EN UN MES!-Amenazo Bulma

-Arg…odiosas mocosas…-Dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y que nombre les pondrán?-Pregunto Krilin

-Bueno…yo había pensado en ponerle a una Heidi-Dijo Milk

-¡Pero que hermoso nombre!-Comento el maestro Roshi

-¡Si! Sería un hermoso nombre-Comento Ten

-Me parece…un bonito nombre-Dijo Trunks mientras él bebe empezaba a reírse

-¡La otra mocosa tiene que tener un nombre Saiyajin! No pude ser una humana!-Exigió Vegeta

-¡Vegeta! ¡Esa niña no es tuya! ¡Deja a Milk y a Goku escoger el nombre!-Dijo Bulma con las manos en la cintura

-Ump…-Dijo Vegeta

-Bueno...yo quisiera escoger el nombre de la segunda niña-Dijo Goku entregando una de las niñas

-Claro que si Goku, son tus hijas…escoge el nombre-Dijo Milk tomando la pequeña Heidi

-Quiero tomar el consejo de Vegeta…me estuvo platicando muchos nombres de Saiyajin…y quisiera ponerle Ettena…-Dijo Goku mirándola y jugando con ella

-¡Es un nombre hermoso Goku! Entonces serán Heidi y Ettena…-Dijo Milk

-¡Así será!-Dijo Goku feliz

-¡Yo quiero ver a mis hermanitas!-Dijo Gohan asomándose a ver a la pequeña Ettena en brazos de Goku

-Bueno… ¡yo siempre vengo prevenida! ¡Así que todos pónganse junto a Milk y digan chis!-Dijo Bulma sacando una cámara de su bolsa mientras los demás empezaban a posar junto a Milk, Goku y Gohan se sentaron en la cama con cada una de las niñas y Milk, Piccoro y Vegeta se pusieron en cada esquina,Krilin,Ten,Chaoz,Roshi,Mirai Trunks y Trunks se pusieron atrás de la familia Son junto a Bulma tomando una perfecta foto de una familia feliz…

-Goku gracias quererme siempre, aunque cometiera errores y perdiera la memoria…-Dijo Milk antes de ser tomada la foto

-Milk…siempre te amare…_**Como si fuera la primera vez**_…-Dijo Goku

-¡Digan chis!-Dijo Bulma corriendo a posar junto a los demás

-¡CHIS!-

**Conmovedora historia, ¡me hizo llorar! Las gemelas dan un ejemplo de mi gemela y yo…**

**Heidi: Representación de Heydy Lopez, ¡mi gemela!**

**Ettena: Representacion mia,es mi nombre :P (Mi nombre al revés) **

**¡Ojala y esperen la secuela! ¡Llena de acción y romance! **

**¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

**¡A mi gemela Heydy! ¡O también conocida como Yamira Son, ya que me ayudo con unas partes!**

**SANDYBELLHRNDZ : Por ser la primera en comentar mi fic y seguirlo :3 ¡Muchas gracias!**

**AYNAT-DREAM : ¡Un enorme abrazo! Gracias por seguir el fic**

**GirlSchifffer : ¡Besos y abrazos! Siguió la historia fielmente :'D**

** : ¡Tambien por darme consejitos y seguir mi fic! :'D**

**azucenas45 : ¡Gracias! ¡Me motivo desde el inicio a hacer este fic!**

**LadiesWishMadness : ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! ¡Por seguir casi todos mis fics! :'D Incluyendo este**

**The valkyrie goddess : ¡GRACIAS! ¡Por seguir este alocado fic!**

**Haaruuhii : ¡Gracias! ¡Besos abrazos! ¡Me agrada que siguieras este fic!**

**Nina de la nieve : ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¡Todos te mandan saludos desde el planeta Nut :3 Aparecerán en la secuela!**

**Crisanny : ¡Gracias! ¡Por comentar y por seguir el fic!**

**LORENA1809 :'D Otra seguidora fiel :'D ¡GRACIAS!**

**Minako-Sama13 : ¡Gracias! ¡Abrazos!**

**isabel20 : 'D ¡Gracias por seguir fielmente el fic!**

**Neko-ili : ¡Gracias! ¡Abrazos y besos! Ame tus reviews**

**¡Y muchas gracias a los comentarios de invitados! ¡Los quiero! ¡Heydy y Vegitta o Ettena Fuera! :'D **

**PD: Empezare a publicar las demás secuelas y fics en vacaciones :D ¡Abrazos y Besos! ¡Cuídense mucho y no se enfermen XD! ¡Chau Chau!**


End file.
